BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Seseorang mencelakai Toushiro... chap: 8 update...!  warning inside. dont like? like please and review?
1. Chapter 1 : gadis yang cantik

Konbanwa minna~

hehehe

tolong jangan bunuh saya karena update fict baru, yang sepertinya akan multichap... hahaha (^v^)a

sebenernya nih, fict inilah yang tadinya mau di publish sebagai fict pertama saya di FBI, tapi karena sepertinya flashdisk saya terkena virus dan syukurlah kepada penjaga lab kampus yang bisa-entah dengan cara apa - bisa mengembalikan file ini. jadi selagi masih ada file dan saya gak mau ilang, jadi saya mempublishnya...

maaf ya, tapi saya berharap minna menyukainya, sangat berharap nih...

Happy reading ya... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH<strong>

Pairing : Karin x hitsu

Warning : OOC, gaje , perusakan karakter dan bentuk tubuh mereka, Karin POV kecuali kalau sebelumnya ada pemberitahuan, dll

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, crime, mistery(tapi di chap 1 masih belum terasa)

* * *

><p><em>Aku benci laki – laki. Sangat membenci mereka.<em>

_Tentu saja aku membenci mereka karena sesuatu…_

_bahkan karena beberapa alasan…_

* * *

><p>"Baiklah Karin-chan, selamat menunggu teman barumu," ucap Orihime-<em>senpai<em> sambil tersenyum sebelum dirinya tak terlihat oleh mataku lagi. Aku menghela nafas berat kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Ah ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Karin. Lengkapnya Kurosaki Karin, tapi kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan Kurosaki! Karena aku benci marga itu!

Baiklah, kini aku bersekolah di SMA khusus putri Soul Society dan aku juga tinggal di asrama sekolah ini. Ya… selama setengah tahun, aku menempati kamar, yang sekarang juga sedang menampungku, sendiri! Namun karena katanya ada siswi pindahan dan juga mengajukan diri tinggal di asrama, maka mulai besok tempat ini bukan menjadi tempat pribadiku lagi. Melainkan, aku harus dengan senang hati berbagi kamarku dengan orang lain!

Huh! Baiklah, kuakui bahwa aku tidak menyukai hal ini. Aku lebih suka sendiri. Tadinya aku sudah protes kepada kepala asrama kami namun Chizuru–senpai – kepala asrama kami – dengan tegas menolak protesku dengan alasan bahwa kamar asrama sudah penuh dan yang tersisa hanya kamar yang kutempati. Huh…

Saat ini, sambil menunggunya, aku berharap semoga teman sekamarku itu orangnya tidak merepotkan. Atau jika memang takdirku mendapat teman sekamar yang merepotkan, setidaknya teman sekamarku itu tidak secerewet Yachiru atau seaneh Orihime – senpai agar aku agak tak terganggu.

Tok…tok…

Akh, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dengan malas aku langsung menghampir pintu itu dan membukanya - lagi-lagi dengan malas -.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sesosok gadis dihadapanku. Seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan ku. Tingginya sekitar dua senti lebih pendek dariku. Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkannya terurai. Rambut silver yang seindah warna salju. Matanya yang berwarna biru – hijau menatapku dengan agak tajam. Manis, itu kesan pertamaku padanya.

"Konnichiwa … namaku Hitsugaya Fuyumi. Aku teman sekamarmu. Mohon baimbingannya" ucapnya kemudian membungkuk. Aku membungkuk membalas sapaannya. Sopan, ucapku dalam hati.

"Ayo, masuk!" kataku kemudian sedikit menyingkir dari bingkai pintu. Hitsugaya tersenyum kemudian melangkah masuk dengan menenteng koper ukuran besar. _Dia kuat juga._ Batinku melihat koper ukuran besar-yang terlihat amat berat- itu ditentengnya dengan mudah.

"Namaku Kurosaki Karin, tapi kuharap kau memanggilku dengan Karin saja" ucapku setelah kami duduk berhadapan dan aku menyajikannya satu gelas berisi air putih.

"Baiklah… sekali lagi, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk. "Lalu, Karin_-san_, maukah mengantarku berkeliling?" ajaknya. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ayo" ucapku.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Dan kini, aku mengajaknya tur dadakan keliling asrama. Ku beritahu letak dapur asrama, tempat pemandian umum dan berbagai tempat lainnya yang kira – kira akan sering kami kunjungi. Lalu sedikit kuceritakan dengan peraturan asrama Soul Society seperti lampu kamar harus mati sebelum jam Sembilan malam. Lalu saat kau menaruh sesuatu di dalam kulkas, kau harus menuliskan namamu disana, agar tidak tertukar maksudnya. Lalu, aku memberitahu sedikit tentang denah asrama Soul Society.<p>

"Anu …. Apa di sini tidak di pasang AC?" Tanya Hitsugaya_-san_ dengan nada khawatir. Aku memandangnya heran.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, makanya sedari tadi panas kan?" ucapku membuat Hitsugaya_-san_ langsung sweat drop.

"kenapa?" tanyaku. Hitsugaya_-san_ hanya menggeleng dan bergumam. "Aku benci panas" ucapnya membuatku tersenyum. Kemudian aku mengajak Hitsugaya_-san_ ke sebuah tempat yang agak terbelakang.

"Nah ini adalah taman yang sudah tidak di kunjungi siswa lagi," ucapku ketika kami sampai di sebuah taman belakang yang rumputnya sudah tidak terawat lagi sehingga pohon – pohon besar dan rumput disini terlihat seperti hutan belantara dan agak menakutkan.

"Kenapa tidak dikunjungi lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Katanya sih, ada yang pernah bunuh diri di tempat ini, jadi para penghuni tidak mau kesini" jelasku. Sejenak aku melihat raut wajah Hitsugaya_-san_ mengeras.

"Hitsu_-san_?" panggilku membuat Hitsugaya_-san_ tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu" katanya

* * *

><p>OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, kami sudah menggelar futon masing – masing. Hitsugaya<em>-san<em> tampak manis dengan baju tidur biru bermotif kepingan salju putih. Dia sudah berada di futonnya yang berada di samping kananku. Aku mematikan lampu, mengingat jika sedetik saja aku telat mematikan lampu, Unohana_-san_ akan tersenyum mengerikan.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di futonku. Pandanganku mengarah ke langit-langit kamar. Hitsugaya_-san_ memposisikan tidur yang menghadap ke arahku.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hitsugaya padaku. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

"Tanya apa?" kataku. "Kau bahkan sudah bertanya tadi," gurauku. Kulihat Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Kenapa Kau tak mau dipanggil dengan margamu?" tanyanya membuat raut wajahku mengeras.

"Aku benci ayahku!" ucapku akhirnya. "Bahkan aku membenci lelaki yang ada di dunia ini," lanjutku. Hitsugaya terdiam, kupikir dia akan bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ternyata tidak. Aku tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. "Jaa.. Oyasuminasai" ucapku kemudian memejamkan mataku…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Hitsugaya memandang langit – langit kamarnya. Meski memandang langit – langit, mata hijau – tealnya ternyata merefleksikan sebuah wajah perempuan berambut hitam yang di cepol dua, tengah tersenyum kepada dirinya. Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya, seketika bayangan di langit – langit itu menghilang. Dia tersenyum ganjil kemudian menatap teman sekamarnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di definisikan.

"Gomenne, Karin_-san_, kau harus terlibat dalam masalahku" ucapnya sambil membelai pipi lembut Karin. Kemudian dia beranjak dari futonnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Karin membuka matanya. Tiba – tiba saja dia merasa ingin ke kamar mandi. Karin menguap, di ambilnya ponsel yang ada di dekat kepalanya. Pukul 12 malam. Karin lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruang tidurnya juga. Kemudian dia memutar knop pintu kamar mandi, masuk ke dalamnya dan…<p>

Karin sontak tersadar dengan linglung matanya tetap menatap ke depan.

Seseorang berambut putih panjang dengan mata hijau-teal menatapnya dengan datar. Karin sadar itu Hitsugaya Fuyumi, teman sekamarnya, namun yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah… bagian atasnya yang tidak ada payudaranya?

Karin sontak terkejut. Di tunjuknya dada teman sekamarnya yang tidak membesar. Itu bukan dada cewek, tapi dada seorang ….

"Cowok?"

Karin menyuarakan pikirannya. Hitsugaya Fuyumi, yang ada di depannya menatapnya sebentar kemudian rambut panjangnya itu seketika berubah menjadi rambut pendek landak yang terkesan melawan gravitasi itu.

Bukan, bukan berubah,

Tapi ternyata rambut panjangnya itu merupakan sebuah wig.

"Ketahuannya cepat sekali ya?" sebuah pertanyaan dari orang yang tertangkap basah berbohong mengenai gendernya dengan… santai?

Wajah Karin memucat dan sedetik kemudian…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara horror yang amat menyayat hati itu terdengar dari ruang Karin.

To Be continued

Haha...

Garing ya? Gaje ya?

Hm... sudah bisa nebak kan siapa itu Hitsugaya Fuyumi? hehe

Kalau ada review satuuuuuu aja... dua hari kemudian saya update chapter selanjutnya!

yang pasti lebih panjang dan lebih seru! Hidup FF

hehe

*maklum lagi sedih dan banyak pikiran nih...*

Minna-san, Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 : masalah yang muncul

Minna-san...

Ogenki? hehe

maaf saya ngaret satu hari dari yg saya janjikan karena... ekhem... biasalah...

Nah, selamat menikmati fict Gaje nan abal ini ya...

ah ya, fict ini terinspirasi dari komik karangan seorang mangaka yg judulnya Kira's Labyrinth..

tapi hanya terinspirasi saja ya...

Ok minna

Happy reading... ^^

* * *

><p><strong>BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH<strong>

Pairing : Karin x hitsu

Warning : OOC, gaje , perusakan karakter dan bentuk tubuh mereka, Karin POV, misteri gak kerasa dll

Don't like? Don't read!

(ngikut para senpai akhirnya deh… hehe)

* * *

><p>Semua terpana…<p>

Semua langsung _blushing_ pas liat dia, malah semua langsung ternganga karena terpesona pada orang ini…

Ternyata feromon orang ini ampuh banget!

Efek cowok yang seneng pake baju yang bernama Hitsugaya Fuyumi ini!

Aku mengeluh dalam hati melihat orang – orang pada meributkan teman sekamarku ini. Terlebih teman – temanku yang semeja denganku plus dirinya yang masih ternganga melihat 'kecantikan' teman sekamar yang baru ku ketahui adalah seorang cowok ini!

Keh… bahkan di asrama pun aku harus berurusan dengan cowok? Oh NO!

"Kirei…" puji Yuzu dengan pipi merona merah. Taruhan sekarang Yuzu akan jadi salah satu fans anak ini. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Orang – orang yang ada di sekitar kami langsung ber'kya' ria melihat senyum palsunya.

Ya! Senyum palsu!

Karena aku tahu sifat aslinya! Dan juga jenis kelaminnya! Ukh… aku makin menggeram dalam hati, frustasi.

"Karin_-chan_, tidak mau memperkenalkannya kepada kami?" tanya Yachiru padaku. _Ngapain aku kenalin?_ Omelku dalam hati tapi aku tetap melakukannya.

"Teman – teman, kenalkan, namanya Hitsugaya Fuyumi_-san_. Dia pindahan dari SMA GOTEI 13 di Soul society," ucapku memperkenalkan diri, sementara, si cowok banci ini menundukkan kepala sopan. Menambah poin plus di mata teman-temanku ini.

"Dan **_Hitsugaya-san_**," aku menekankan kata Hitsugaya_-san_ disini, menahan kesal. "Mereka adalah teman-temanku," ucapku kemudian ke empat orang yang ada di hadapanku dan hitsugaya mengenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Unohana Yuzu desu. Yoroshiku," ucap Yuzu, cewek berambut coklat dan bermata coklat itu menundukan kepalanya yang dibalas oleh Hitsugaya juga.

"Kusajishi Yachiru desu," ucap cewek yang berambut soft pink dan yang paling pendek di antara kami, dia terkesan seperti anak- anak, padahal dia kelas dua, masih seniorku.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," ucap seorang cewek berambut hitam dengan gaya tomboinya.

"Dan aku adalah Inoue Orihime, Yoroshiku Fuyumi_-chan_," ucap Orhime_-senpai_, gadis berambut coklat dan berdada 'cihui' itu menundukkan kepala. Fuyumi ikut menundukan kepalanya juga.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucapnya sopan, sangat sopan malah. Membuatku ingin mencekiknya. Kalian bertanya kenapa?

Itu Karena kesopanan yang ditunjukkannya palsu!

Singkat cerita, si cowok banci itu sudah mulai akrab dengan teman-temanku. Aku hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan malas.

"Akh, enaknya ya, Karin_-chan_ punya teman sekamar yang cantik dan baik ini," keluh Yachiru. Enak? Enak apanya? Huh, aku tersiksa tahu! Ah… andai saja dia tak mengancamku semalam, sudah pasti akan kukatakan kepada semua orang bahwa dia itu adalah cowok!

"Memangnya, kenapa dengan teman sekamarmu?" tanya Hitsugaya sok perhatian. Yachiru hanya mendesah.

"Teman sekamarku itu ya…"

Belum sempat Yachiru menjelaskan, tiba-tiba dari arah beberapa meja di belakang kami terdengar suara keributan. Seorang cewek berambut hitam dan bermata violet tengah mengomel tak jelas kepada seseorang yang tengah memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah. Sepertinya cewek itu habis di tampar oleh cewek berambut hitam itu.

"Ya dia itu, Tukang cari ribut," lanjut Yachiru, sengaja dikeraskan sehingga cewek berambut hitam yang habis menampar cewek berambut pirang itu langsung mendelik dan mendekati meja kami. Aku mendesah. Alamat perang dunia ketiga kalau begini.

"Kau membicarakan aku, Kusajishi_-san_?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Yachiru hanya bertingkah malas.

"Kau merasa sebagai tukang cari ribut?" tanya Yachiru malas. Membuat Cewek berambut hitam yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan kesal. Lalu dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Tidak, tapi aku merasa kau membicarakanku, simpanan om-om!" ledeknya membuat Yachiru menggebrak mejanya. Mata dark pinknya berkilat marah.

"Siapa yang simpanan om-om?" tanyanya tajam. "Ken_-chan_ dan aku hanya terpaut lima tahun dan itu masih wajar," ucapnya membela diri. Ya, Yachiru mempunyai pacar yang terlihat lebih tua sepuluh sampai dua puluh tahun darinya. Cowok dengan banyak luka di wajahnya yang merupakan ketua yakuza di daerah sini. Fuh… cewek yang sekilas lemah ini ternyata punya selera yang aneh.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Nyonya yakuza?" tanya Rukia dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Membuatku ingin sekali menonjoknya. Muka yachiru langsung merah padam.

"KAU!" baru saja Yachiru hendak menampar Rukia, tiba-tiba tangannya di cekal oleh dia.

Oleh orang yang paling kubenci saat ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Hitsugaya Fuyumi.

"Cukup Yachiru_-senpai_," ucapnya kemudian dia menatap Rukia tajam dan mendekatinya. Berbisik di telinganya yang membuat wajah rukia memucat.

"Bagaimana, Ru-ki-a-sen-pai?" ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum menakutkan.

"Kau…." Belum sempat Rukia menjelaskan, wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat wajah dingin Hitsugaya yang menakutkan.

"Ayo teman-teman, sudah waktunya untuk berangkat ke sekolah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau katakan pada Rukia<em>-senpai<em>?" tanyaku langsung sembari berjalan pulang ke asrama. Ukh, aku kesal, ternyata dia sekelas denganku, ditambah, dia duduk sebangku denganku! Kalau belum tahu dia adalah seorang lelaki, mungkin aku akan senang, tetapi, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia adalah lelaki, ditambah perlakuan dan ancamannya kepadaku membuatku dengan sangat sadar membencinya!

"Himitsu dayo!" ucapnya mendelik. Aku menggerutu.

"Ngomong – ngomong karin_-san_,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang bunuh diri di taman belakang asrama?" tanyanya. Aku mendelik.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah kau jawab saja pertanyaanku, atau…."

Kulihat tangan Hitsugaya mulai mengarah kepadaku, membuatku bergidik.

"Baiklah.. baiklah!" seruku mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum kemenangan, membuatku sebal. Ukh….

"Yang ku tahu, perempuan. Tapi rumor itu tidak sekitar setahun yang lalu, waktu aku blum masuk sekolah ini, jadi ya aku tak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kepada Yachiru saja?" tanyaku. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam.

"Yachiru_-senpai_ tidak tahu, bukankah kau bilang bahwa Yachiru_-senpai_ itu pindahan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Memang sih. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan kepada Orihime_-senpai_ atau Tatsuki_-senpai_ saja?" tanyaku. _Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi seperti membantunya sih?kita?_ aku terus merutuk dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau bertanya kepadaku?" tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan kami membuatku berbalik ke belakang dan terkejut. Hitsugaya langsung berbalik juga dan menampakkan wajah terkejut karena orang yang mengejutkan kami langsung memegang dahunya.

"Chizuru_-senpai_?" pekikku ketika mendapati seorang cewek berambut merah yang hendak menyerang Hitsugaya.

"Yo, Karin_-chan_, Fuyumi_-chan_," ucapnya kemudian pandangannya menatap telak ke arah mata Hitsugaya Fuyumi.

"Ku dengar kau bertanya tentang kasus bunuh diri kan?" tanyanya serius.

"Benar!" tegas Hitsugaya sembari menepis tangan Chizuru_-senpai_ dari dagunya. Menatap tajam Chizuru_-senpai_ yang menatapnya tak kalah tajam. Aku merinding.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" ucap Chizuru_-senpai_, dingin. Belum pernah aku mendengar suara dingin dari Chizuru_-senpai_.

"Kakakku, meninggal setahun yang lalu, namanya Hinamori Momo," ucapnya membuat wajah Chizuru_-senpai_ menegang. "Apa anda mengenalnya, Chizuru_-senpai_?" tanya Hitsugaya sopan namun mengerikan.

"Aku mengenalnya…"

Kali ini kulihat wajah hitsugaya yang menegang. "Kalau kau ingin tahu tentang kakakmu di sekolah dan asrama ini, malam ini, jam delapan malam. Temui aku sendirian, kau bisa tanya di mana kamarku kepada Karin_-chan_…." Ucapnya dingin. Hitsugaya Fuyumi memicingkan matanya. Curiga.

"Kenapa harus sendiri?" tanyanya dingin. Kulihat Chizuru_-senpai_ menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian tersenyum dan kembali meraih dagu Hitsugaya yang memang lebih pendek darinya untuk menatap wajahnya…

"Siapa tahu setelah bercerita mengenai kakakmu kita bisa bersenang-senang kan?" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata membuat Hitsugaya Fuyumi bergidik dan aku blushing.

"Jaa… Matane, Fu-yu-mi_-chan_…," ucapnya kemudian pergi dengan nada genit. Membuat aku dan Hitsugaya sweat drop.

"Apa dia memang begitu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya… beredar rumor bahwa Chizuru_-senpai_ memang menyukai Orihime_-senpai_ si…" ucapku membuat tubuh Hitsugaya menegang. "Tapi sayangnya Orihime_-senpai_ lebih memilih Tatsuki_-senpai_," kataku lagi. Aku melirik wajahnya yang memucat membuatku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian dengan nada yang dibuat-buat aku mendesah.

"Hah.. selamat bersenang-senang ya nanti malam, Hitsugaya_-san_…" ucapku kemudian melegang pergi. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku ketika tas tanganku dipegang seseorang.

"Tolong… temani aku nanti malam…" ucapnya dengan nada memohon dan ketakutan. Huh! Rasakan!

"Ekhem… Baiklah, tapi kau berhutang padaku ya!" ucapku penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Gadis berambut Hitam itu berjalan sembari menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Kesal! Dia amat kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang mempermalukannya. Kemudian, anak berambut silver itu telah mengetahui rahasianya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada mail yang masuk, dengan kesal, gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet itu membuka ponselnya. Dan matanya membulat senang membaca mail itu.

"Hm…" gumamnya senang. Baguslah.

Kemudian dia segera bergegas pergi ke tempat si pengirim Mail….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Skip time…<p>

Tepat pukul delapan kurang lima belas malam aku dan Hitsugaya sedang berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan kamar asramaku dan kamar asrama Chizuru_-senpai_ yang ada di lantai dua. Sepi. Tentu saja, karena seluruh penghuni asrama sedang berada di ruang santai. Semua, mereka sedang menonton drama yang sudah menjadi seperti tontonan wajib mereka.

Aku dan Hitsugaya menaiki tangga dan kami langsung diberikan pandangan pintu kamar putih yang berjejer dan agak gelap karena hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela beberapa meter dari pintu putih yang tingginya sama dengan tinggi pintu itu.

"Nah, kamar Chizuru_-senpai_ yang ada papan putih itu," ucapku menunjuk kamar dengan papan putih yang menggantung di pintu.

"Dan kamar sebelum kamar Chizuru_-senpai_ adalah Kamar Yachiru dan Rukia_-senpai_," jelasku, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum kami mengetuk kamar chizuru_-senpai_, kami merasa tertarik dengan kamar Yachiru dan Rukia_-senpai_ yang sedikit terbuka dan dari dalam aku melihat sinar lampu berwarna biru.

"Yachiru atau Rukia_-senpai_, sembarangan sekali, kenapa mereka tidak menutup pintu mereka sih?" protesku kemudian aku hendak menutup pintu ketika tiba-tiba pintu di dorong paksa oleh Hitsugaya yang langsung melesak masuk.

"Hei ap-" belum sempat aku protes mulutku sudah dibekap oleh tanganku sendiri, karena aku melihatnya…

Ya… aku melihatnya…

Ditengah-tengah ruangan yang penuh dengan bunga mawar, aku melihat wajah pucat Rukia_-senpai_ yang tengah terbaring dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di perutnya. Tampak damai juga kesakitan…

Karena di keningnya ada noda darah yang sudah mengering.

"KYAA!"

Aku tak mampu untuk tidak berteriak…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Sssttt…" ucap Hitsugaya membuat Karin kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri agar dia tidak berteriak. Hitsugaya Fuyumi kemudian mendekati mayat senpai yang tadi sempat bikin keributan itu kemudian tangannya memegang denyut nadi salah satu tangan dari Rukia.

"Tak ada denyut nadi dan ketika melihat keadaanya sepertinya Rukia_-senpai_ meninggal sekitar 3 jam yang lalu," tanya Hitsugaya membuat Karin bingung dan mendekatinya.

"Darimana kau…"

Belum sempat Karin mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluknya dari belakang dan BUK!

Suara orang yang dipukul dan seseorang yang bertopi yang pergi dari kamar tersebut. Otak Karin langsung Blank. Terlebih ketika melihat Hitsugaya roboh di sampingnya. Membuat Karin segera mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Hitsugaya… Hitsugaya… Hei… bangun…!" ucap Karin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh teman sekamarnya yang meringis kesakitan. "Hei… jangan menakutiku…" ucapnya kalut. Samar-samar Hitsugaya berucap,

"Ce…pat…ca…ri…ban…tu…an.." ucapnya terpatah-patah kemudian tak bergerak. Membuat Karin makin panik. Dengan gemetar, dia segera melangkah keluar kamar.

"Tu…tunggu aku," ucapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hitsugaya menuju ruang santai.

"Harus cepat… harus cari bantuan…." Ucapnya berulang kali dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sang pelaku pembunuhan Rukia, tengah mengintainya, setelah Karin tidak terlihat lagi, pelaku itu tersenyum, kemudian mendekati sesosok gadi berambut putih yang tengah terbaring di dekat korbannya dengan senyum yang mengerikan…

TBC

* * *

><p>Aih…. Apa-apaan fict GaJe ini?<p>

Akh… Garing! Garing!

Maafkan saya minna_-san_.. udah ngaret dan sepertinya tidak menarik…

Hah… semoga chapter ini gak terlalu mengecewakan, chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan lebih seru, maaf ya,… aku belum pengalaman bikin fict misteri… hehe

Apakah para readers tahu siapa si pelaku itu? Akan saya beri pelukan selamat jika ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya…

Penasaran?

Silahkan review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Mayat yang hilang

Konnichiwa Minna-san... Fuyumi disini...

Baiklah... Bokutachi no labyrinth akhirnya Update.. penasaran? penasaran?

Ok deh... kita bales reviewnya dulu..

**Shiroku Youichi** : hehehe makasih... makasih... udah di review... penasaran? ayo tebak...aku kasih hint yang banyak deh di chapter ini... *evil smile* nih dah update

**Yachiru Kuroi** : hehehe.. no comment... silakan baca lanjutannya ya... hehe

**Divinne Oxalyth** : Hm... gimana ya? hehe nih dah update... ^^

dan makasih ya, buat para readers yang follow bahkan jadiin ini favorite story.. Love you...

Ok deh...

Happy reading... ^v^

* * *

><p><strong>BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH<strong>

**.**

.

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo'mine

Kira's Labyrinth by Obayashi Miyuki

.

.**  
><strong>

Pairing : Karin x hitsu

.

.

Warning : OOC, gaje , perusakan karakter dan bentuk tubuh mereka, Karin POV, misteri gak kerasa dll

Don't like? Don't read!

(ngikut para senpai akhirnya deh… hehe)

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ruang santai…

"Apa?"

Teriak Yuzu kaget. Mulutnya yang menganga (untungnya) dibekap oleh tangannya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Benarkah apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Karin?

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" selidik Tatsuki. Karin menggeleng. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya gemetar, nafasnya tersengal karena habis berlari. Perlu waktu tiga menit untuknya sampai ke ruang santai yang berada di lantai satu dari lantai dua.

Orihime Inoue memegang lengan Tatsuki erat. Lima orang di belakang mereka saling berbisik gaduh.

"Kita kesana," ucap Tatsuki akhirnya.

OOOoooOOO

Lantai dua TKP….

Setiba di lantai dua, Karin tersentak ketika mendapati teman sekamarnya terbaring di lorong depan kamar dia melihat mayat senpainya itu. Kemudian dia, bserta enam orang yang tadi ditemuinya di ruang santai segera berlari mendekati Hitsugaya yang terbaring di pangkuan Yachiru yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Yachiru!"

Panggilan itu membuat Yachiru menatap ke arah mereka berenam dengan wajah luar biasa cemas.

"Karin_-chan_… aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi ketika aku ke sini fuyumi_-chan_ sudah…" kedua mata darkpink miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca karena orang yang ada di pangkuannya tidak juga sadar. Karin diam membisu. Ketegangannya melumpuhkan semua yang ada di dirinya. Rasa bersalah menjalar begitu cepat memenuhi hatinya.

Ukh…

Tiba-tiba suara erangan terdengar. Membuat semua mata menatap ke arah terdengarnya erangan dengan mata penuh harap….

**End of Normal POV**

OOOoooOOO

**Hitsugaya POV**

Kepalaku terasa berat dan kepala belakangku terasa sakit. Aku membuka mata _emerald_ku. Kabur yang pertama kali kulihat namun perlahan pandanganku semakin jelas dan fokus. Ku paksakan diriku untuk bangun.

"Hitsugaya, Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara disusul wajah Karin_-san_ ada tepat di depanku. Wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Ya, aku tak apa," ucapku singkat kemudian pandanganku beralih ke lorong.

Lorong?

Seingatku, aku dipukul dari belakang itu di kamar tempat aku menemukan mayat Kuchiki_-senpai_. Tapi kenapa aku ada di lorong? Hal yang aneh… siapa yang memindahkannya?

Meski agak sakit, aku langsung bangkit dan segera membuka pintu kamar Kuchiki_-senpai_ dan Yachiru_-senpai_ dan aku terkejut melihat pemandangan lain yang ada di kamar itu….

Ruangan itu telah kosong…

**End of Hitsugaya POV**

OOOoooOOO

Aku tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat. Ruangan itu kosong?

Ya… ruangan itu kosong melompong…

Maksudku, di kamar itu tidak dihiasi oleh bunga lagi…

Tak ada lagi cahaya biru yang entah berasal dari mana….

Bahkan mayat Rukia_-senpai_ tak ada…

Yang ada di kamar itu hanyalah satu meja kotatsu yang disimpan di tengah ruangan dan sebuah lemari penyimpanan _futon_ dan lemari pakaian.

Hening menyergap kami. Hitsugaya terpaku di depan kami. Kemudian…

"Ya ampun, kita tertipu," ucap Yuzu dengan tertawa membuat semua yang ada di sana ikutan tertawa.

"Akting kalian beneran T.O.P deh…" sahut Orihime_-senpai_ merasa tertipu.

Yachiru yang tidak tahu ada kejadian apa langsung bertanya pada Tatsuki, setelah dijelaskan secara singkat, Yachiru langsung mengembungkan pipi tembemnya, ngambek.

"Ma… ini bukan april mop tahu! Kalian sungguh keterlaluan!" omel Yachiru tidak terima karena kamar asramanya di jadikan 'korban' dari 'keisengan' kami. Itu kalau kami memang iseng…

Tapi, tidak kan? Aku jelas tidak sedang mengisengi Yachiru.

"Ta…Tapi…" aku tergagap. Kejadian tadi terasa nyata. Ketakutan tadi juga masih bisa kurasakan. Masa sih yang tadi itu khayalan 'berjamaah' kami? Tapi… apakah mungkin bunga yang bertebaran, manusia yang terbujur kaku karena kehilangan nyawanya dan cahaya biru itu bisa hilang hanya dalam waktu enam menit?

"Terutama Kau Fuyumi_-chan_! Kau membuatku cemas tahu!" omel Yachiru lagi. Namun cewek … akh, maksudku, sosok berambut silver itu tidak menjawab, tidak berkata apapun. Dia malah dengan sangat 'sopan'nya mulai masuk ke kamar Yachiru, memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan di kamar itu, bahkan Hitsugaya membuka Lemari penyimpanan dan lemari pakaian. Membuat kami protes keras padanya namun tidak didengarkan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul dan ribut-ribut di kamar kusajishi?" tanya sebuah suara. Membuat kami segera menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatan menggeledah seorang Hitsugaya Fuyumi.

"Ano.. Chizuru_-senpai_…," yuzu kemudian menceritakan mengenai penemuan kami kepada senpai sekaligus ketua asrama di asrama ini. Chizuru yang membawa termos di tangan kanannya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Dia tampak berfikir keras.

"Begini saja…" ucapnya "Sekarang kita tunggu saja Kuchiki_-san_ pulang. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan. Nah sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar sebelum Matsumoto Rangiku-sensei mengecek kamar kalian satu persatu." Ucap Chizuru_-senpai_ tegas membuat kami (meski tidak rela) membubarkan diri dari barisan(?) sambil berkasak-kusuk hingga hanya tersisa aku, Hitsugaya, Yachiru dan Chizuru_-senpai_.

"Akh, Fuyumi_-chan_, gomen, bisa kita bicarakan mengenai kakakmu nanti?" ucap Chizuru_-senpai_ padanya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Kemudian membiarkan Chizuru_-senpai_ pergi.

OOOoooOOO

"Jadi, saat kau tiba, kau sudah menemukanku bersama Yachiru_-senpai_ di luar kamar Yachiru_-senpai_?" tanya Hitsugaya sembari memakai piyama biru bermotif snow flakenya. Aku mengangguk sembari menatapnya. Sampai detik ini, aku masih tak percaya bahwa orang berwajah cantik berambut silver panjang itu adalah seorang cowok! Rambut panjangnya itu adalah wig. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Aneh," ucap Hitsugaya menarik minatku.

"Apanya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Tentang kau yang ada di luar ya?" tanyaku memastikan. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar tidak membawaku keluar dulu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau pikir dalam keadaan panik tersbut aku masih bisa membawamu keluar?" tanyaku balik. Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Ini hal yang aneh. Pertama, kenapa saat dia berhasil memukulku, pelaku malah pergi kabur dan membiarkanmu pergi. Kedua, kenapa pelaku yang sudah kabur, harus susah payah menarikku keluar dari tempat mayat yang menghilang itu?" tanyanya, tapi bukan padaku, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya menggeleng tak mengerti, tetapi otakku ikut memikirkan kata-kata Hitsugaya. Benar juga ya? Biasanya seorang pelaku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun yang melihat dia masih di TKP untuk kabur. Lazimnya, mereka akan memukul kita sampai mati mungkin? Benar kan? Ya… kecuali jika….

"Ukh"

Suara erangan dari Hitsugaya membuyarkan segala pemikiran dan dugaanku menghilang. Kulihat Hitsugaya memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku khawatir melihat wajahnya yang meringis. Hitsugaya hanya ber "hn" dan meringis saja. Aku segera beranjak dari futonku untuk mengambil kotak obat di lemari.

"Lepas wigmu, bahaya jika kepala belakangmu yang kena!" perintahku. Hitsugaya melepas wignya kemudian dengan inisiatif sendiri aku menempatkan diriku di belakangnya, mengobati belakang kepalanya yang agak memar.

Hening….

"Karin_-san_!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Hm…?"

"Kau…."

"Ya?"

"Apa anti cowokmu sudah sembuh?"

"…."

Badanku seketika menolak untuk bergerak. Mukaku terasa panas.

"EEEHHH?"

Dan dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik aku langsung menjauhinya sampai ke pojok ruangan. Melihat hal itu Hitsugaya hanya bisa sweatdrop lalu mendecih. Diambilnya kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol kemudian dia mengambil cermin kecil dan mulai mengobati sendiri belakang kepalanya meski dengan susah payah…

OOOoooOOO

**Hitsugaya POV**

Aku membuka mataku ketika menyadari pergerakan dari teman sekamarku yang beringsut menjauhiku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku Cuma bisa sweatdrop. Ya ampun… sepertinya penyakit anti cowoknya parah. Ditambah terlepas dari aku yang cowok apa bukan, sepertinya dia membenciku karena perbuatan yang aku lakukan kemarin malam saat dia tidak sengaja memergokiku di kamar mandi.

Kemarin malam ….

Pesh!

Mukaku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang karena memoriku langsung menampilkan kejadian memalukan itu. Sumpah! Entah kenapa aku melakukan itu padanya, itu terjadi begitu saja dan aku tak tahu kalau aku melakukan hal nekat itu!

Akh… Aku hanya bisa teriak Frustasi.

Cklek! (?)

Pintu terbuka kemudian menutup kembali. Kudengar suara langkah yang mendekatiku. Dia sudah kembali. Aku segera menutup mataku.

"Ano… Hitsugaya, aku membawakan es untuk mengompres lukamu."

Jeda beberapa saat.

"I…itu saja! Oyasumi!" ucapnya lagi. Aku membuka kembali mataku dan segera bangkit dari tidurku dan menoleh ke arah samping tempat dia tidur. Dia tidur membelakangiku. Di sebelah wig silverku, kudapati sekantong es disana. Aku mengambilnya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou…," ucapku lembut….

**End of Hitsugaya POV**

OOOoooOOO

"Arigatou…."

Nadanya yang lembut saat mengatakan itu membuat hatiku entah kenapa berdebar-debar. Ada rasa baru yang langsung mengisi hatiku. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Wajahku panas. Kupastikan wajahku kini semerah buah tomat. Ya Tuhan… aku hanya berharap dia tidak mendengar debaran jantungku….

OOOoooOOO

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, kemudian aku terbangun sembari meregangkan tubuhku dan menguap. Aku melirik ke arah sampingku. Hitsugaya tengah tertidur lelap di sampingku tanpa wignya. Aku memperhatikannya. Meski dengan rambutnya yang terkesan melawan gravitasi itu, wajahnya terlalu manis untuk seorang wajah. Apalagi kalau dia menggunakan wig panjangnya. Perpaduan manis dan cantik ada di wajah itu. Di tambah kesan murah senyum (palsu) dan terkadang sifatnya yang agak cool. Suaranya juga masih tinggi. Sepertinya dia belum mengalami perubahan suara.

Eh? Memangnya usianya berapa saat ini?

Ya sudahlah… yang jelas aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berganti pakaian. Selagi dia tidur.

"Ukh… aku berharap dia bangun kesiangan dan terlambat pergi ke sekolah dan dia akan dihukum piket… lumayan jadi hiburan untukku," ucapku pelan sembari membuka kancing pada piyama putih bermotif bulatan-bulatan merah.

"Jahat sekali kau ya… padahal aku sudah berpura-pura belum bangun untuk memberimu kesempatan berganti pakaian," ucap sebuah suara di belakangku, membuat wajahku pucat. Kugerakkan perlahan kepalaku dan mendapati dia dengan senyum imut yang amat menyebalkan menatapku dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya.

"Kau… Lihat?" tanyaku gugup. Senyumnya makin melebar.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya membuat satu urat kemarahan muncul di pelipisku. "Ya…" kemudian senyum imut yang amat memuakkan itu berganti dengan cepat menjadi wajah aslinya, datar dan dingin. "Aku tidak berminat pada dada rata dan dalaman yang tidak seksi," ucapnya sedatar wajahnya sekarang.

Jleb!

Tuit!

Beraninya dia ….

"Lagipula…"dia menoleh ke arah ku dan Wajahnya langsung menatapku horror. Karena saat ini, entah kekuatan dari mana asalnya, dengan mata membara dan tangan terangkat membawa sesuatu yang siap di banting ke arah cowok kurang ajar yang di malam pertamanya disini berani melakukan hal itu padaku….

"I…itu… kotatsu…." Belum sempat dia berkata kata terakhirnya di dunia ini (lebay mode) aku sudah terlanjur membanting sesuatu yang ada di tanganku dengan kekuatan penuhku dengan kata terakhir,

"MATI KAU!"

OOOoooOOO

"Barbar!" umpatnya saat kami tengah berjalan beriringan menuju ke kantin. Aku pura-pura tak mendengar. Kulirik dia yang kini dalam penampilan favoritenya, baju cewek.

Hm… Kalau dipikir-pikir hanya dalam waktu lima menit, dia bisa berubah menjadi secantik ini… pertama, dia menggunakan bra dengan busa, kemudian menggunakan wignya, memakai bedak kemudian menggunakan sedikit lipglos dan.. pow! Si pangeran dingin langsung _chara change _menjadi sesosok bak putri murah senyum.

Huh!

"Karin_-chan_… Fuyumi_-chan_…," panggil seseorang berambut coklat panjang dengan berlari tergesa-gesa. "Hah… Ma… mayat Rukia_-chan_ sudah ditemukan…" ucapan itu membuat aku dan Hitsugaya membelalakan mata.

"Di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di… di… taman belakang…,"

OOOoooOOO

Police line terbentang di sekeliling taman. Suara blitz kamera terdengar. Kemudian sebuah gambar yang dilukis dengan kapur putih menandakan bahwa korban ditemukan di tempat itu.

Kemudian di salah satu di tempat itu aku sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang inspektur kepolisian. Yang satu berambut hitam yang satu lagi berambut putih panjang. Kyosaku_-san_ dan Ukitake_-san_.

"Jadi… kau menemukan mayat itu di kamar yang bertabur bunga, namun setelah enam menit di tinggal tiba-tiba bunga dan mayat itu menghilang, benar?" kata inspektur berambut Putih, Ukitake_-san_. Aku mengangguk.

"Bunga itu adalah _flower act_ yang baru-baru ini dicuri," ucap kyouraku_-san_. Ukitake_-san_ hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, anak manis, kau boleh pergi," ucap Kyouraku_-san_ padaku. Aku mengangguk tapi Hitsugaya tidak. Dia terlalu fokus dalam pikirannya sendiri.

OOOoooOOO

**Hitsugaya POV**

Seperti di dalam sebuah labirin ketika aku berhadapan dengan kasus ini. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mayat itu menghilang? Trik apa yang ada dalam kasus ini.

"Hitsugaya… Hitsugaya!" ucap seseorang membuatku tersentak. Aku mendapati wajah Karin yang bingung.

"Kau mau kemana? Kamar kita yang ini…." Tunjuknya kepada sebuah pintu kamar yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Eh? Ah maaf…" ucapku agak linglung.

"Tak apa… aku juga kalau malam sering salah. Habis, pintu ini tidak bernomor sih…" ucapnya membuatku langsung tersentak.

Tidak bernomor?

Segera saja kilasan balik itu menyapa memoriku. Dengan segera aku pergi ke lantai dua, TKP sebenarnya, kemudian saat di depan Kamar Yachiru_-senpai_, aku memperhatikan pintu kamar. Kemudian aku beralih ke pintu kamar Chizuru_-senpai_ dan ke kamar sebelah kamar chizuru_-senpai_. Dan… Ah… ada!

Aku tersenyum.

Ya ampun… ternyata pintu keluar dari labirin kasus ini begitu mudah.

"Hah.. hah… kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari sih?" suara Karin membuatku berbalik. Kulihat dia kelelahan di belakang kamarku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Karin_-san_, tolong kau panggil semua orang yang ada di asrama ini beserta Kyouraku_-san_ dan Ukitake_-san_."

"eh?"

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pelaku dan trik pembunuhan ini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum yakin.

**End of Hitsugaya POV**

OOOoooOOO

Suasana cukup riuh di sekitar kamar Yachiru. Aku menatap Hitsugaya yang tengah ditatap oleh dua orang inspektur polisi itu.

"Hoh… benar kau tahu siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Kyouraku dengan nada meremehkan. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk pasti. "Menarik, buktikan!" ucapnya menantang.

"Baiklah… tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku, Hitsugaya Fuyumi, salam kenal," ucapnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan senyum yang mempesona membuat dua orang dari kepolisian itu langsung bersemu merah.

Tidak… bukan hanya inspektur polisi itu saja yang merona..

Tetapi sepuluh orang yang ada di sana langsung memerah wajahnya sembari ber"KYAA!" ria, malah ada yang sampai _nosebleed_.

"Baiklah… sebenarnya sih, aku menunggu sampai kau menyerahkan dirimu sendiri sebelum aku membongkarnya," ucapnya dingin.

Eh? Kau?

"Yang membunuh Kuchiki Rukia_-senpai_ adalah Kau kan?" ucapnya sambil memandang dingin ke seseorang yang ada di kerumunan itu. Kami semua memandang orang itu dan terkejut.

EH?

**TBC**

Ayo loh... Udah tahu siapa pelakunya? aku udah kasih banyak hint dan petunjuk lho... hohohohoho

Triknya juga pasti udah tahu kan? *evil smile*

ayo review... kira-kira siapa pelaku dan Triknya ya... chap selanjutnya adalah pembahasan mengenai trik dan pelakunya! ^u^

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH**

**.**

.

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo'mine

Kira's Labyrinth by Obayashi Miyuki

.

.**  
><strong>

Pairing : Karin x hitsu

.

.

Warning : OOC, gaje , perusakan karakter dan bentuk tubuh mereka, Karin POV, misteri gak kerasa dll

Don't like? Don't read!

(ngikut para senpai akhirnya deh… hehe)

* * *

><p>Eh?<p>

Benarkah? Benarkah dia yang membunuh _Kuchiki-senpai_?

Jangankan aku, sepuluh orang yang ada di tempat ini langsung menyerukan tanda protes dan tidak percaya. Orihime_-senpai_ hanya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, Tatsuki_-senpai_ merangkul Orihime_-senpai_, Yuzu hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ku mengerti.

Sosok yang ditatap Hitsugaya menyeringai. Mata ungunya yang dibingkai kaca mata berbingkai merah menatap tajam Hitsugaya, menentangnya.

"Kau kan yang membunuh _Kuchiki-senpai_, Chizuru_-senpai_!"

Pernyataan itu langsung menambah suara protes anak-anak. Yachiru yang ada di sebelah Chizuru_-senpai_ menghela nafas. Dikiranya dia yang dituduh sebagai pelakunya. Chizuru_-senpai_, tersenyum meremehkan. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya kemudian menyibakkan rambut merah sebahunya dengan anggun.

"Menarik, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya aku membunuh _Kuchiki-san_," tantangnya. Membuat kedua ujung bibir Hitsugaya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah," ucapnya dengan yakin.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kyouraku bersiul kecil, partnernya menautkan kedua alisnya. Suasana dingin dan tegang terasa dari kedua gadis berambut berlawan arah itu. Yang satu berambut putih dan yang satu berambut merah.

"Oi, Ukitake, menurutmu analisanya benar?" Tanya Kyouraku sambil memegang topi lebarnya. Ukitake hanya mengedikkan bahu. Untuk saat ini lebih baik mendengar tebakan dari gadis yang sok jadi detective itu.

"Bisa saya mulai penjelasan saya?" Tanya Hitsugaya Fuyumi mendapati suasana yang masih riuh di sekelilingnya.

"Silahkan," ucap Chizuru sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Yang lain langsung diam dan mendengarkan.

"Baiklah… Pertama, kau merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap _Kuchiki-senpai_ saat kau mendengar bahwa kemarin pagi _Kuchiki-senpai_ dan Yachiru_-senpai_ bertengkar hebat di kantin. Menurut perkiraanku, dari kekakuan mayatnya, kau membunuh _Kuchiki-senpai_…" Hitsugaya tampak berfikir. "Kemarin siang, benarkan?"

Tepat! Batin kedua polisi itu sembari melihat catatan kepolisiannya.

"Kemudian kau menyembunyikan mayat _Kuchiki-senpai_, menghias kamar dengan flower art dan sinar biru dari cellphonemu agar aku yang kau undang ke kamarmu tertarik dan melihat ke tempat mayat itu kan?"

"Tapi Fuyumi_-chan_, kalau benar Chizuru_-senpai_ yang membunuh _Rukia_, bagaimana caranya dia memindahkan mayat dan menghias kamarku dengan flower art sementara aku selama seharian ini ada di kamarku dan baru keluar ketika malam saat ada film di ruang santai," ungkap Yachiru.

"Tapi lain ceritanya kalau Kusajishi_-senpai_ yang membunuh _Kuchiki-senpai_," celetuk salah seorang siswi, membuat muka Yachiru memerah menahan kesal. Hitsugaya berdehem, membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"Justru itu, mayat yang kami liat bukan berada di kamar Yachiru_-senpai_,"

"Eh?"

"Tapi, Hitsugaya, kita jelas-jelas melihat mayat itu di kamar Yachiru," ucap Karin. Hitsugaya menatapnya sekilas.

"Karin, apa ciri kamar Chizuru_-senpai_?" Tanya Hitsugaya membuat Karin ber 'eh' ria dan berfikir.

"Ciri kamar Yachiru_-senpai_ adalah kamar yang ada papan di pintunya,"

Ah! Seketika Kyouraku dan Ukitake tersadar. Benar, jika melakukan trik itu pelakunya memang Honsou Chizuru.

"Benar. Tapi bagaimana jika papan itu dipindahkan ke kamar yang lain?" Tanya Hitsugaya membuat semua langsung be "Ah" ria. Kemudian Hitsugaya melanjutkan, "Benar, Chizuru_-senpai_ memindahkan papannya ke kamar sebelahnya, jadi ruangan yang sebenarnya kita lihat adalah kamar Chizuru_-senpai_, bukan kamar Yachiru_-senpai_," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Kau membunuh _Kuchiki-senpai_ di kamarmu, kemudian kau menghias kamarmu dengan Flower art untuk menutupi detail-detail kamar sehingga kami menganggap mayat yang kami temukan ada di kamar Yachiru_-senpai_. Kemudian, kau membuka sedikit kamarmu dan menyalakan lampu dari cellphone untuk menarik perhatian kami, ah maksudku perhatianku. Karena yang kau harapkan datang adalah aku sendiri bukannya berdua kan?" Tanya Hitsugaya menyeringai. Chizuru menggigit bibirnya, peluh sedikit terlihat dari pelipisnya namun dia masih bersikap tenang.

"Kenapa harus sendiri?" Tanya Karin tak mengerti.

"Karena jika berdua, maka akan ada pembagian tugas kan? Seorang akan menjaga mayat dan seorang lagi akan memanggil bantuan. Dan trikmu akan langsung ketahuan," ucap Hitsugaya menjelaskan. "Maka, kau harus membuat salah satu dari mereka pingsan untuk mengusir yang seorang lagi. Kemudian kau menarikku keluar dari kamar. Menempatkan papan putih itu ke tempat asalnya dan kau pergi ke dapur dari tangga yang lain, benarkan?"

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka masih mencerna setiap penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh Hitsugaya Fuyumi. Chizuru tampak kehabisan akal untuk mengelak. Terbukti dari badannya yang gemetar dan kuku ibu jari yang digigit-gigit kecil olehnya.

"Bu-buktinya?" Tanya Chizuru pada Hitsugaya.

"Buktinya tertinggal jelas di kamarmu kan?" Tanya Ukitake akhirnya buka suara. "Jika Kau membunuhnya di kamarmu, maka pasti ada bercak darah yang tertinggal. Dan asal kau tahu, bercak darah itu tak akan hilang sampai setahun ke depan," ucap Ukitake sambil menatap tajam Chizuru. Chizuru terdiam beberapa saat kemudian dia terkekeh putus asa.

"Hah… benar, aku yang membunuh _Kuchiki_ _Rukia_ itu, aku yang membunuhnya." Ucap Chizuru terdengar putus asa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Chizuru_-chan_?" Tanya Orihime hampir menangis. Chizuru hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku punya pacar,"

"Eh?"

"Ya… Aku punya pacar di kota sebelah. Tapi karena kami jarang bertemu, hubungan kami jadi tak pasti. Aku kira aku dan Keigo sudah putus. Tapi akhir desember lalu, Keigo datang ke asrama ini dengan menggunakan kereta jam terakhir…" wajah Chizuru melembut.

"Dia bilang meski hubungan kami merupakan hubungan jarak jauh, tapi dia tetap ingin bersamaku. Aku tersentuh. Lalu karena tak tega, aku melanggar peraturan asrama dan memasukkan dia ke kamarku. Saat itu, aku bersyukur Karena sebagai kepala asrama, aku mendapatkan kamar sendiri sehingga aku bisa membawa masuk Keigo tanpa ketahuan siapapun…" ucapnya. Kemudian wajah Chizuru mengeras. "Tapi _Kuchiki_ _Rukia_ mengetahuinya…"

Suasana langsung hening. Wajah mengeras Chizuru membuat semua orang ketakutan.

"Ya… dengan rahasia itu aku di peras olehnya. Awalnya sih sepele, dari menggantikan dia piket di asrama, kemudian semakin ke sini permintaannya semakin membuatku seperti budaknya. Bahkan dia berani memerasku…"

Suara penuh kebencian itu melemah. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu? Apa aku harus membiarkan Keigo kedinginan? Apa saat itu aku harus tega membiarkannya tinggal di luar dalam keadaan dinginnya bulan desember?" tanyanya sambil menangis terisak-isak. Membuat sebagian orang berkasak-kusuk.

"Kasihan ya Honsho_-senpai_, ini salah _Kuchiki-senpai_…,"

"Benar, ini salah _Kuchiki-senpai_. Coba jika _Kuchiki-senpai_ tak memeras Honshou_-senpai_, Honshou_-senpai_ pasti tidak akan melakukan hal ini…"

Mendengar kasak-kusuk itu, Raut wajah Hitsugaya yang memang tanpa ekspresi dari tadi, mengeras. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. Aura amarah jelas terlihat darinya.

"Tunggu…" katanya. "Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang harus di kasihani? _Kuchiki-senpai_ memang bersalah karena dia memberi tekanan kepada Chizuru_-senpai_. Tapi apakah _Kuchiki-senpai_ harus dibunuh?"

Hening. Kemudian Hitsugaya menatap Chizuru dengan tatapan mematikan, membuat Chizuru sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Pandangan Hitsugaya entah kenapa membuatnya membeku sekaligus menusuknya.

"Berhenti mengasihini dirimu sendiri dan menganggap orang lain salah! Kau piker dengan kau mengatakan hal itu kau menganggap perbuatan itu dibenarkan? Ingat dalam kasus ini kau bukan hanya membunuh _Kuchiki-senpai_! Kau juga membuat Yachiru_-senpai_ dicurigai dan bahkan kau hendak melukai Karin! Meski semua orang disini memaafkan dan mungkin memaklumi perbuatanmu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanmu karena ditindas oleh _Kuchiki-senpai_, tapi aku tidak!" ucap Hitsugaya tajam.

Seketika semua merasakan aura yang dingin yang berasal dari tubuh Hitsugaya Fuyumi.

**End of Normal POV**

* * *

><p>OOooOO<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar kami. Aku mengikutinya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa dia marah sekali.<p>

Sebenarnya aku juga marah padanya. Tak seharusnya dia memojokkan Chizuru_-senpai_ sampai seperti itu. Aku tahu dia mungkin tipe yang membenci pembunuh, tapi bukan hal yang wajar untuk memojokkan pelaku seperti itu! Terlebih jika pelaku pembunuhan adalah temanmu sendiri.

"Hitsugaya, matte!" panggilku, tak ada Jawaban.

"Oi… Hitsugaya Fuyumi_-chan_!" aku mencoba memanggil nama lengkapnya. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ya… sepertinya Fuyumi bukanlah namanya sehingga dia tak seharusnya menjawab panggilanku. Membuat urat-urat kemarahan muncul di pelipisku.

"Oi, Fuyumi_-chan_!"

"…."

"Hitsu_-kun_,"

"…"

"ugh… Oi, Shiro_-chan_!"

Brak!

Aku terkesiap kaget ketika Hitsugaya langsung memukul tembok tepat di belakangku. Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang aku ada di tengah-tengah Hitsugaya dan tembok. aku menelan ludah takut. Apalagi ketika melihat kelamnya mata emerald miliknya.

"Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan panggilan itu atau aku akan melakukan hal seperti waktu itu, Kurosaki Karin," ancamnya dengan amarah yang terlihat. Membuatku menelan ludah dengan paksa.

Badanku sudah gemetar sekarang karena ketakutan. Aku ini anti cowok! Aku tak bisa di dekati cowok seperti ini, apalagi kalau cowok ini mengancamku akan melakukan hal itu?

"Ekhem…"

Suara batuk seseorang membuat kami menoleh ke arah suara dan Hitsugaya membebaskanku. Matanya menatap tajam ke sosok orang itu….

* * *

><p>…To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Hahaha<p>

GaJe bgt…. T3T

Sepertinya saya emang gak ada bakat untuk menulis mistery…. Karena kebanyakan yang review jawabannya bener! Wew akh… tapi saya akan berusaha di chapter selanjutnya untuk lebih bagus lagi! Hehe

Mari kita balas review….

**Shirouta Tsuki **: Hehe… udah tahu kan siapa pelakunya sekarang? Thanks dah review…

**Divinne Oxalyth :** *peluk Divinne* selamat! Jawaban kamu dari pelaku sampai triknya Tepat! Heu.. meski agak kesel juga karena kamu tahu sampai segitunya.. hehe udah update nih, review lagi ya.. hehe

**Nenk rukiakate :** Iya… tepat sekali…

**Yowarul** : He? nenek sihir siapa?

Hah… kalau fict ini lanjut lagi,, aku bakal nyari trik yg susah dan menjebak! Heu… ok deh….

Minna…

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Hitsugaya Toushiro

"Ekhem…"

Suara batuk seseorang membuat kami menoleh ke arah suara dan Hitsugaya membebaskanku. Matanya menatap tajam ke sosok orang itu….

* * *

><p>BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH<p>

.

.

Disclaimer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kira's labyrinth © Obayashi Miyuki

Bokutachi no labyrinth © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Pairing : Karin x hitsu

.

.

Warning : OOC, gaje , perusakan karakter dan bentuk tubuh mereka, Karin POV, misteri gak kerasa dll

.

.

Don't like

Please, don't read!

* * *

><p>Happy Reading…<p>

Rangiku_-sensei_ ada di sana, beberapa meter dariku dan Hitsugaya. Sensei berdada besar itu menghampiri kami dengan wajah datar. Tangan kanannya menyibak rambut pirang bergelombang miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam," ucapnya tegas. Matanya penuh selidik. Aku meneguk ludah. Hitsugaya yang ada di depanku, hanya diam mebantu.

"Segera pergi ke kamar kalian," perintahnya. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku namun tangan Hitsugaya mencekal pergelangan tangan kiriku. Menyadari dia menyentuhku, aku segera menepis tangannya. Melihat itu, dia hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Rangiku_-sensei_ tajam.

"Sudahlah Matsumoto, dia sudah tahu rahasiaku, kau tidak perlu pura-pura tak kenal aku!" perintahnya membuatku cengo. Hah?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Kamar asrama Karin dan Hitsugaya…

"Hahaha… _Taichou_… anda tahu, saat saya melihat anda berpakaian perempuan, saya ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini di hadapan anda… hahaha… anda cocok sekali lho, _Taichou_," ucap Matsumoto Rangiku sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit bahkan berguling-guling di tatami asrama mereka membuat Karin hanya bisa sweatdrop dan membuat wajah hitsugaya memerah dengan satu buah empat siku menghias kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang, kau sudah tertawa amat keras matsumoto," ucap Hitsugaya penuh penekanan dari setiap kata yang tadi diucapkannya. Menyadari bahwa _taichou_nya sudah sangat kesal dan marah, Matsumoto menghentikan tawanya. Dia menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Haha.. hmf… maaf _taichou_, maaf," ucapnya menahan mati-matian tawanya. Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu? Hitsugaya_-san_, Rangiku_-sensei_, bisakah menceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Karin yang sedarii tadi masih diam, menghentikan obrolan milik dua orang yang ada di ruangannya. "Apa hubungan kalian berdua?" tanyanya lagi. Rangiku menatap Hitsugaya penuh arti. Hitsugaya mengangguk kemudian setelah berdehem sebentar, Matsumoto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku, Matsumoto Rangiku. Aku adalah asisten dari Hitsugaya Toushirou-_taichou_," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Hening. Karin masih bingung. Otaknya masih belum dapat mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh senseinya itu. Mungkin ini efek karena dia terlalu dikejutkan banyak hal hari ini.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro-_taichou_?" tanyanya mengulangi ucapan terakhir Rangiku. "Siapa?"

"Aku," ucap Hitsugaya sambil melepas wignya. Terlihatlah rambut putih spike milik pemuda itu. Kemudian, mata emeraldnya menatap Karin tajam. "Nama asliku, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Fuyumi itu adalah nama samaranku," ucapnya tenang. Karin kaget. Dia bisa menduga sih, bahwa Fuyumi adalah nama samarannya, jadi dia tak terlalu kaget. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah embel-embel _taichou_ yang digunakan oleh Rangiku.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_ ini adalah kapten divisi 10 yang menangani mengenai kasus kejahatan dalam organisasi kami yang bernama Seiretei," jelas Rangiku. Wajahnya tampak serius sekarang.

"Eh?Kapten? tapi…," Karin tak melanjutkan ketika dia merasakan aura dingin dari orang disebelahnya.

"Hm… dulu aku juga kaget ketika dia datang dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kapten kami," sahut Rangiku dengan gaya mengingat-ingat. "Ya, karena badan pendek dan usianya yang masih sebelas tahun saat itu," ucapnya santai.

"Eh? Sebelas tahun? Memang usianya sekarang berapa?" Tanya Karin was-was. Jangan-jangan….

"Tiga belas tahun," sahut si pemilik usia membuat kalau bisa, mata hitam Karin berloncatan keluar. What? 13 tahun? 13? Berarti dia dua tahun lebih muda dari Karin sendiri?

"Benar, awalnya _taichou_ diremehkan, namun dengan kejeniusannya, dalam dua tahun ini dia berhasil memecahkan kira-kira dua puluh lima kasus," terang Rangiku bangga karena kehebatan kapten kecilnya.

"Si bocah ini?" Tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" perintahnya marah. Ups, Karin hanya Mendelik kea rah Toushiro.

"Baiklah," sahutnya ogah-ogahan membuat toushiro kesal. "Lalu, apakah organisasi kalian seperti FBI atau CIA?" Tanya Karin pada Rangiku.

"Bukan!" toushiro membalasnya. "Organisasi kami bukan organisasi yang legal. Namun bisa dikatakan organisasi kami tidak kalah hebatnya dengan CIA ataupun FBI."

"Lalu, untuk apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Karin lagi. Rangiku melirik Toushiro. Toushiro menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"Ini, tidak menyangkut organisasi," ucapnya membuat Karin menatapnya focus. "Aku ke sini, Karena ingin mengungkapkan kasus kematian kakakku dua tahun yang lalu," ucapnya. Karin diam, shock.

"Hinamori Momo, kakak tiriku. Dua tahun yang lalu, dia meninggalkan. Kabarnya dia bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap asrama," sahutnya.

"Nah? Apa anehnya? Apanya yang perlu diselidiki?"

"Aneh, karena sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu akan kematian kakakku yang terjun dari atap asrama," ucapnya dengan datar, bahkan terkesan dingin. Melihat itu, Karin sedikit bergidik. "Bahkan kematian kakakku pun tidak dijadikan sebagai cerita hantu di asrama sini,"

"Jadi kau berfikir, kakakmu dibunuh?"

"Aku juga tidak berfikir seperti itu," ungkap toushiro jujur. Hening… sebenarnya Karin ingin bertanya 'jika tidak berfikir seperti itu, kenapa ingin mengungkapkan kejadian itu?' namun dia urung mengatakannya karena melihat ekspresi datar Toushiro terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong _taichou_, kau tidak seharusnya mengancam Karin_-chan_ dengan cara seperti itu," ucap Rangiku memecah kesunyian yang seakan mencekik lehernya itu. Mendengar itu, toushiro dan Karin langsung berwajah semerah buah tomat. Melihat itu, Rangiku menyeringai senang.

"Hahaha… sepertinya kalian tidak menganggap kejadian 'itu' sebagai sebuah kesalahan ya?" goda gadis berambut blonde itu.

"A-Apa? Itu adalah masalah buatku! Sebuah kesalahan karena bocah ini sudah… sudah…," Karin berteriak namun, dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya itu. Mukanya makin merona merah.

"Dan jangan panggil aku bocah!" ucap Toushiro tak kalah berteriaknya.

"Tapi kau memang bocah! Kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku dan kau sudah beraninya melakukan hal itu padaku!" ucap Karin menyebar minyak pada api.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah! Usiaku sudah tiga belas tahun, dan aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu padamu!" ucap toushiro dengan urat kemarahan yang semakin banyak.

"Yare… yare…. Kalian sudah akrab rupanya," ucap Rangiku sambil menjadikan kedua tangannya penyangga kepalanya.

"SIAPA YANG AKRAB?" Tanya mereka, kompak.

Nah benar kan mereka akrab?

**end of Normal POV**

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya,<p>

Aku, Yachiru, Orihime-senpai Tatsuki-senpai dan dia, memasuki sekolah dengan ditatap oleh ratusan pasang mata yang mengikuti kemanapun kami melangkah.

Ya… baiklah, mereka hanya menatap Hitsugaya Toushiro, atau yang kita kenal sebagai Hitsugaya Fuyumi.

"Eh, itu Hitsugaya-senpai…"

"Kya! Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Selain cantik ternyata Hitsugaya-senpai itu pintar, ingat kasus tempo hari?"

Tempo hari? Aku mendengus dalam hati. Hei! Kejadian chizuru-senpai itu terjadi !

"Huwa… Fuyumi_-chan_ terkenal juga ya...," ucap Orihime-senpai menatap kagum Hitsugaya yang ada di sampingku. Hitsugaya hanya tertawa garing. Mendengar itu Tatsuki senpai langsung merangkul Hitsugaya.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Ya… senang sih, tapi…," hitsugaya tidak melanjutkan. Aku tahu lanjutan kalimatnya pasti 'tapi jika aku sedang berpenampilan sebagai lelaki, bukannya perempuan,' hahahaha… aku tertawa dalam hati, sampai tawa itu kuhentikan ketika tatapan tajam Hitsugaya mengarah tepat kea rahku.

"Kau merasa risih ya popular di kaummu sendiri?" tebak Tatsuki-senpai. Mendengar itu lagi-lagi hitsugaya hanya tertawa garing. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Rasakan! Inilah resikonya menyamar jadi perempuan di asrama perempuan.

Kini kami ada di tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Aku membuka loker sepatuku begitupun hitsugaya yang langsung sweat drop melihat isi lokernya yang penuh dengan surat cinta?

"Sepertinya aku harus mengunci loker sepatuku!" umpatnya. Aku hanya menyeringai senang melihat wajahnya yang merana kemudian aku kembali melihat ke dalam loker sepatuku dan aku tercekat.

Sepatu yang harus digunakan di dalam sekolah, tali sepatunya putus. Putus karena dipotong-potong.

"Karin_-chan_, ada ap… eh?" Yuzu yang melihat tali sepatuku telah rusak parah langsung terkejut. "Kejam, siapa yang melakukan ini? Memotong tali sepatu Karin_-chan_ dengan cutter," ucap Yuzu kaget. Hitsugaya yang liat itu langsung memberikan sepatunya.

"Aku punya dua pasang," ucapnya datar. Mendengar itu, aku menerimanya.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih," ucapku.

"Aku juga tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu,"

"Wah… ada apa dengan mereka?" aku mendengar yachiru yang dari tadi diajm mulai angkat bicara. Aku dan Hitsugaya memilih untuk menghiraukan mereka.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Jam olahraga. Aku memandang kea rah sepak bola dengan perasaan dongkol plus kesal!<p>

"Wah… Fuyumi_-chan_ juga pintar olahraga ya?" komentar Yuzu membuatku sebal. Sial! Padahal dia lari kesana kemari kenapa wignya gak copot sih? Ukh.. sebal! Bocah itu… kenapa bisa sesempurna ini sih?

Aku melihatnya menatapku kemudian di berlari ke arahku, eh? A.. apa? Dia berlari ke depanku dan.

Buk!

Saat aku ada di bawah Hitsugaya aku melihat sebuah bola melayang di atasku. Hah? Kalau saja Hitsugaya tak menolongku, mungkin….

"I"

"Eh?" Hitsugaya bangun dari atas tubuhku, aku mengikutinya. "Ada huruf I di dekat tubuhmu," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kartu putih dengan tulisan huruf I. aku tercekat, jangan-jangan?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Karin<em>-chan<em>," seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Yachiru dan Orihime-senpai berlari ke arahku.

"Kudengar tadi ada bola yang mengarah ke arahmu ya?" Tanya Yachiru. Aku mengangguk.

"Benar," sahutku kemudian melirih Hitsugaya yang setia di sebelahku saat kejadian bola itu. Diam-diam aku merasa tenang saat ada dia di sana.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Seseorang menatap benci kea rah bawah. Ke arah empat orang yang ada tepat dibawahnya. Namun, tatapannya yang mengerikan menatap tepat kea rah seorang perempuan berambut hitam, yang berada di sebelah seseorang berambut silver yang seperti mengawasi ke sekeliling. Orang itu menyeringai. Dia mengambil sebuh pot.

"Jika dari lantai tiga sekolah ini, kau akan seperti apa ya?" ucapnya menatap pot tersebut kemudian menyeringai dan mulai menjatuhkan pot tersebut…

"Bye..bye… Kurosaki Karin…," katanya dengan seringai yang mengerikan….

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Ok.. bagaimana kisah ini? Saya harap lebih seru dari chapter sebelumnya.

Ok kita balas review…

**Nenk rukiakate **: wah.. selamat anda sudah berhasil menebak dengan benar. *tebar bunga* ok ni udah update, bisakah memecahkan misteri ini? Hehehe *evil smile*

**Shiroku Youichi :** yak.. udah update! Silakan dinikmati (?).

**Hira-Hikashi Dark Buterfly :** Huwee… Hira_-san_.. arigatou…. *peluk Hira sampai Hira gak bisa nafas* ups… sorry, hehe. Makasih yah… kritikannya udah membangun, ok, review lagi ya…

**Yowarul :** Heh? Mau mencari kelemahan saya? Emang bisa? *meremehkan* hehe (^v^)v arigatou dah sering review fict aku, *cium(?) Yowarul* ok, review lagi ya…

Makasih atas reviewnya ya,, yang fave ama yang follow,semuanya membuat saya senang.. ah ya.. mungkin saya bakal istirahat dulu dari ff.. ada UAS nih.. hehe

Doakan saya ya..

Ok, minna… Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6 : I  L  L  K ?

Seseorang menatap benci ke arah bawah. Ke arah empat orang yang ada tepat dibawahnya. Namun, tatapannya yang mengerikan menatap tepat ke arah seorang perempuan berambut hitam, yang berada di sebelah seseorang berambut silver yang seperti mengawasi ke sekeliling. Orang itu menyeringai. Dia mengambil sebuh pot.

"Jika dari lantai tiga sekolah ini, kau akan seperti apa ya?" ucapnya menatap pot tersebut kemudian menyeringai dan mulai menjatuhkan pot tersebut…

"Bye..bye… Kurosaki Karin…," katanya dengan seringai yang mengerikan….

* * *

><p><strong>BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH <strong>

.

.

Disclaimer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kira's labyrinth © Obayashi Miyuki

Bokutachi no labyrinth © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Warning:

OOC, Abal, Gaje, misteri, Karin POV, dll

.

.

Don't like

Please, don't read!

* * *

><p>Happy Reading…<p>

**Toushiro POV**

Perasaanku tidak tenang dari tadi. Otakku berfikir dengan sendirinya, kulirik orang yang ada di sebelahku, Kurosaki Karin yang masih saja bersikap biasa, seolah kejadian tali sepatu dan bola itu, serta kertas dengan huruf I itu hanyalah iseng belaka.

Tapi naluriku tidak berkata ini hanyalah sebuah keisengan.

Srek!

Dari atas, kulihat daun jatuh ke tanah dengan perlahan. Aneh… aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan wajahku langsung menegang. Dengan segera kutarik lengan Karin menjauhi tempatnya berpijak.

"Hei! Apa yang…."

PRANG!

Protesan Karin terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara benda yang pecah tepat di tempat dia awalnya berdiri. Karin segera berbalik, dan terkejut ketika benda yang pecah itu adalah pot bunga yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

Kemudian sebuah kertas putih melayang setelah pot itu 'menginjak' tanah. Aku segera menangkapnya dan mataku terbelalak tak percaya.

Kertas putih bertuliskan huruf 'L'.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

**End of Hitsugaya POV**

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Orang itu langsung diam. Seringaian yang tadi ditunjukkannya lenyap seketika. Wajahnya dingin,tanpa ekspresi.

"Hitsugaya Fuyumi… keh…," ucap orang itu. "Mengganggu!"

OOOoooOOO

Kamar asrama Karin dan Hitsugaya…

"Kau yakin kau tidak punya musuh?" Tanya Toushiro membuat Karin keki. Ini kesepuluh kalinya dalam hari ini teman sekamarnya menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak! Apa kau tidak mendengar jawabanku yang sebelumnya?" ucap Karin setengah mati menahan kekesalannya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau diincar?"

"Mana ku tahu bodoh!"

"Kau…."

Tok… tok… tok….

Toushiro dan Karin serempak menatap ke arah pintu. Karin beranjak mendekati pintu. Dan….

"Surprise…."

Tepat di hadapan Karin, empat orang yang sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin ditemui saat ini, berjejer sambil tersenyum riang. Seolah kehadiran mereka itu di saat dan waktu yang tepat.

"Kalian… mau apa ke sini?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Menghiburmu, tentu saja," ucap Tatsuki kemudian langsung menerobos masuk kamar Karin sambil menggandeng tangan Orihime, disusul oleh Yachiru kemudian Yuzu.

"Konbanwa, Fuyumi_-chan_…," sapa Yuzu riang. Toushiro hanya tersenyum kaku. Saat ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa berakting tertawa ataupun tersenyum karena ketegangannya tadi. Kemudian, tamu tak diundang itu mulai mengelilingi meja kotatsu, mengobrol tak tentu arah, membuat keributan di kamar asrama Karin. Diam-diam Karin tersenyum simpul, meski kedatangan mereka tidak diharapkan, tapi Karin mengakui kehadiran mereka sekarang, membuat kegelisahannya sedikit berkurang.

Tok.. tok..tok…

Suara pintu diketuk. Membuat enam orang yang ada di sana langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka dan serempak menatap pintu.

"Biar kubukakan," ucap Toushiro sambil beranjak menuju pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka, nampaklah dua orang gadis dengan semburat merah di pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Ano… fuyumi_-sama_… kami sekarang mengadakan tea party di kamar kami, ano… jika anda berkenan, maukah anda menghadiri tea party yang kami buat **sendirian,**" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil tersipu malu. Entah kenapa gadis itu menekankan kata sendirian, membuat lima orang yang sedang duduk di sana menampakkan wajah kesal.

Memang sih, kalau dipikir-pikir, Hitsugaya bukanlah anggota kelompok mereka, Hitsugaya sering bersama mereka hanya karena Hitsugaya sekamar dengan Karin, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Jadi Karin dan kawan-kawan maklum saja kalau orang-orang hanya akan mengundang hitsugaya seorang.

Sementara itu, Toushiro hanya menatap mereka dengan dingin dan … bingung.

'Kalau tidak salah, mereka berdua ini satu angkatan denganku, tapi… mereka mengggunakan embel-embel –sama padaku? What? Gak salah? Dan mereka sopan sekali ketika berbicara padaku. Hm…' itulah pikiran Toushiro selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum manis – yang mengerikan – muncul di bibirnya. Membuat dua orang yang di'deteksi' sebagai fansgirlnya Hitsugaya hamper kehilangan kesadaran mereka….

"Aku senang dengan tawaran kalian…," dan semakin bergembiralah hati kedua orang fans girlnya mereka seperti melayang di udara dan hamper mencapai langit ketujuh ….

"… tapi maaf aku menolak undangan kalian berdua…."

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat mereka dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, secepat kecepatan cahaya, jatuh ke bumi. "Maaf, ya… tapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin bersama teman-temanku," ucap Toushiro ramah, namun dalam hati, ingin sekali dia menolak mereka dengan cara yang dingin seperti biasanya. Mendengar alas an Toushiro membuat dua fans girlnya itu memberikan death glare mereka ke arah Karin.

"Uhm… baiklah kalau begitu…" ucap seorang Fans girlnya kentara sekali kecewanya. Toushiro hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya… Fuyumi_-sama_, kami menemukan kertas bertuliskan huruf L di depan pintu, apa ada maksud Fuyumi_-sama_ menaruhnya di depan pintu?" ucap seorang fan girlnya lagi membuat Toushiro segera menghadapkan dirinya ke pintu depan, yang memang tertempel kertas putih dengan huruf L di sana….

OOOOoooOOOO

"Coba kita lihat, pertama huruf I, kemudian huruf L dan sekarang huruf L lagi," ucap Yachiru sok detektif sambil meletakkan ketiga kertas terebut secara berurutan.

"ILL?" kening Tatsuki berkerut. "Memangnya ada bahasa inggris ILL?" tanyanya pada Orihime, Orihime hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan tanyakan Bahasa Inggris padaku Tatsuki_-chan_," keluh Orihime membuat Tatsuki nyengir.

"Gomen… gomen…," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala uke (lho?)nya itu. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat 'kemesraan' mereka berdua, kecuali Toushiro yang langsung merinding melihat adegan 'yuri' pertamanya itu.

"ILL itu kalau aku tidak salah artinya …," terang Karin.

"Tapi menurutku bukan itu," sanggah Toushiro. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah sebelum insiden bola itu, sepatu Karin….

Dengan segera Toushiro berlari keluar asrama, tak mempedulikan panggilan orang-orang yang ada di kamarnya. Toushiro berlari, keluar dari asrama dan berlari menuju ke sekolah mereka.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pemuda itu dengan nafas tersengal sampai ke loker sepatu. Dia kemudian menuju loker sepatu milik Karin, membuka loker itu kemudian mengambil sepatu yang khusus digunakan di sekolah dan merodoh dalamnya.

Kertas putih dengan huruf K ada di dalam sepatu itu. I, L, L dan K, jika diurutkan dari waktu ditempatkannya kartu, maka urutannya adalah, K, I, L dan L

KILL

Seketika wajah penuh keringat itu mengeras.

**End Of Normal POV**

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Jangan-jangan yang mengerjaimu itu adalah salah satu fans girlnya Fuyumi<em>-chan<em>?" Tanya Yachiru padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan ogah-ogahan

"Aku tak peduli," ucapku dingin meski sebenarnya dalam hati aku merasa takut juga. Ancaman yang diberikan orang itu padaku, entah kenapa membuatku takut. Aku merasa orang itu tidak bermain-main. Dia serius ingin mencelakaiku, dan instingku mengatakan alas an dia ingin mencelakaiku bukan karena alas an cemburu para fans girlnya Toushiro itu.

"Kau harus peduli Karin_-chan_…," nasihat Yuzu padaku. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang khawatir. Aku tersenyum menenangkannya. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau membuat Yuzu khawatir. Aneh bukan?

Kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka, menampakkan wajah Toushiro yang sepertinya kelelahan karena habis berlari. Aku masih melihat keringat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kau ke mana?" Tanyaku padanya, sedikit terselip rasa penasaran di nada bertanya dariku. Tapi Toushiro tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Karin, mulai saat ini, jangan melakukan kegiatan apapun sendirian, kau harus terus bersama orang lain. aku akan terus bersamamu," ucap Toushiro dengan nada memerintah.

"Eh? Kena – "

"Ikuti saja!" bentaknya kasar membuatku dan yang lainnya terkegt-kaget. Melihat itu, kepalanya menunduk, "Kumohon, jangan bertanya apapun dan lakukan apa yang kuinginkan," ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

Aku merasakan firasat yang buruk yang akan terjadi pada diriku….

Tsu Zu Ku(?)

* * *

><p>Howa… o_O pendek kali fict ini….<p>

Ya sudahlah… aku hanya punya ide segini, gomenne minna… ok aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang fave dan alert story aku… malah ada yang ngejadiin aku fave author… huwaaa… gimana ya bilangnya? Hm.. rasanya seneng bangget… hehe

Oh ya… kalau dihitung-hitung, udah dua bulan aku jadi author dan lebih dari 10 fict aku bikin….hohohoho

Seneng? Tentu aja,

Aku gak nyangka jadi author itu akan semenyenangkan ini. Hei, selama separuh hidupku aku membenci pelajaran bahasa, kosa kataku kurang, dan aku cepet lupa dengan apa yang ingin kutulis, jadi aku gak pernah menyangka kalau aku bakalan bisa membuat Fict ancur ini! Hahaha

Baiklah, curcol selesai, mungkin rencana Hiatus saya akan segera terlaksana mengingat dua bulan ke depan saya akan disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pilihan rasa (?) dan warna (?) di dalam kedua belah otak saya… huwa! Baiklah, sekarang curcol bener-bener selesai, waktunya balas review…. Hehe

**Shirouta Tsuki : **wah… dirimu akan saya bikin penasaran karena yang ini baru permulaannya… hahahahaha *Evil smile langsung ditimpuk* review lagi ya… hehe

**Yowarul : **wajah mesum? O_o… seperti apakah wajah mesummu, ** ni dah update, sankyu…

**Yachiru Kuroi :** aku berharap gak ada yang mati sih… *nah lho?* kalau mati terus berarti gak asyik dong… hahaha…. Nih dah update…

**Shiroku Yoichi : **menurut eike sih *Nah, ketularan?* Ekhem… menurut saya, yang ngejatuhin pot itu author deh… karena author jeles berat liat Karin deket-deket Toushironya… hahaha, nih dah update, adikku… hihihi, selamat menikmati….

Nah, diperingatan dua bulannya saya menjadi author, saya mengupdate SEMUA fict multichap saya! Seperti Bokutachi(Chap 6), Lost wing (ch. 4), Namikaze (ch. 2), Hope (last chap), become the devil (Ch.2) dan fict pertama saya sebagai Author, FRIENDS(Last chap) Hahahaha, (Tapi buat fict hope, Friends dan namikaze, mungkin aku update besok...*plak*)

bahkan saya bikin fict baru dengan pairing baru! MinaKushi… hehe promosi bentar, kalo gak keberatan, kunjungi fict saya yang lain ya… *Senyum promosi mode: on*

Nah… ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, ide cerita, dan kata-kata lainnya misalnya?

Silahkan…. REVIEW minna.. hehe


	7. Chapter 7 : The truth

Hai, minna, lama tak jumpa….

Maaf lama ya… saking sibuknya saya… hehe

**Spesial Thanks to :**

**Shirouta Tsuki **

**Yowarul **

**nenk rukiakate **

**Nyanyu-chan **

**and all silent readers...**

* * *

><p><strong>BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH <strong>

.

.

Disclaimer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kira's labyrinth © Obayashi Miyuki

Bokutachi no labyrinth © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Warning:

OOC, Abal, Gaje, perusakan karakter dan bentuk tubuh mereka, misteri, dll

.

.

Don't like

Please, don't read!

**Happy Reading…**

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian-kejadian sial yang menimpaku. Dan selama seminggu itu aku benar-benar dijaga ketat olehnya.<p>

Siapa lagi kan kalau bukan bocah detective itu? Bayangkan! Seminggu aku seperti memiliki bodyguard. Dia benar-benar tak melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Dia menemaniku menemui guru, pergi ke perpustakaan, saat aku mengambil makanan di kantin, bahkan saat aku ke toilet!

Frustasi?

Tentu saja aku frutasi. Aku SANGAT frustasi.

Karena akibat perbuatannya, aku jadi digosipkan pacaran dengannya (dan otomatis mereka menganggapku TIDAK NORMAL!), dan setiap saat selalu mendapatkan tatapan maut dari para penggemarnya.

"Oi, Toushiro," panggilku saat kami hanya… ekhem… berduaan di kamar. Dia melepas wignya dan sedang membaca buku dengan gaya yang kuyakin membuat para penggemarnya _nosebleed _.

"Jangan panggil aku Toushiro! Cukup Hitsugaya saja, Karin!" ucapnya dingin. Mata hijau-tealnya masih terfokus kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Buku yang aku tak tahu berapa halaman dan berapa usia dari buku tersebut!

"Ok.. ok… Hitsugaya_-san_!" ucapku menekankan panggilanku padanya. Toushiro mendelik sebentar kemudian lagi-lagi terbenam dalam buku tebalnya itu. "Hei, Hitsugaya."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, hentikan mengikutiku kemana-mana seolah-olah kau ini adalah seorang stalker," ucapku santai. Kulihat raut wajahnya menegang. Namun hanya sepersekian detik sampai akhirnya bocah jenius itu menampilkan raut wajah dinginnya dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan perkataanku. Aku mendengus sebal. "Kau tidak perlu menjagaku kan? Aku ini kuat! Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" ucapku emosi dan…

BRAK!

Toushiro menutup buku tebal itu dengan emosi dan menatapku tajam. Aku tercekat dengan ekspresi yang ditujukannya kali ini. ekspresi marah sekaligus… sedih?

"Sekuat apapun kau, kau tetaplah perempuan tahu!" desisnya kemudian beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kamar kami dengan keras. Aku hanya melongo dengan tindakannya.

"Kenapa dia harus marah sih?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Tapi…

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasakan rasa hangat yang menyenangkan….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Toushiro menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dekat pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Dia melirik tangan kanannya. Untunglah saat emosinya tak terkendali dia masih memikirkan untuk mengambil wignya. Bisa runyam kan kalau dia bertemu dengan penghuni asrama yang lain saat dia tidak mengenakan wignya?

Toushiro mengenakan wignya dan melanjutkan acara berfikirnya.

Aneh!

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak dia menemukan kartu-kartu itu. Kartu berupa ancaman dan Toushiro yakin ancaman itu bukan sekedar kata-kata belaka.

Tapi… tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Karin! Mungkinkah pelaku menunggunya lengah? Tapi ….

"_Kau tidak perlu menjagaku kan? Aku ini kuat! Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"_

Kata-kata Karin membuat Toushiro mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya. membuat otaknya secara langsung mengingat ke kejadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"_Kau tak perlu menjagaku Shiro-chan! Buat apa? Kau …"_

Toushiro memukul tembok dibelakangnya untuk menghentikan proses otaknya mengingat kata-kata yang melukai hatinya itu. Dia mengumpat dalam hati dan membentur-benturkan belakang kepalanya ke tembok yang tepat di belakangnya.

"_Taichou, daijobu?_" Tanya seseorang tepat di sampingnya. Tak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu siapa yang seenaknya menegurnya saat dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Tinggalkan aku!" perintahnya dingin pada letnannya , Matsumoto Rangiku yang menatapnya iba. Hanya satu hal saja yang dapat membuat bocah jenius itu frustasi dan Rangiku tahu hal apa itu.

"_Taichou_… jangan memaksakan dirimu. Secerdas apapun taichou, taichou tetaplah anak kecil berusia tiga belas tahun! tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu, taichou…," ucap Rangiku sedikit memohon. Sungguh dia tak tega melihat ekspresi taichounya yang tertekan setiap dia mengingat masa lalunya bersama kakak perempuannya itu.

"Aku harus secepatnya keluar dari labirin masa lalu ini, Matsumoto," ucap Toushiro tegas namun terdengar sekali kerapuhan dari ketegasannya itu. "Aku harus keluar dari labirin yang dibuat oleh kakakku itu… Harus…."

"Tap – "

"Jangan ucapkan apapun lagi Matsumoto. Kau cukup mendukungku…."

"_Hai, taichou_…," ucap Rangiku dengan berat….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Huaciuh!"<p>

"Sroot!"

"Ugh… menjijikan!"

Karin dan Yuzu langsung mendelik kea rah Yachiru yang mengatakan "Menjijikan". Kemudian mereka saling pandang dan terkikik.

"Kalian… sepertinya senang dengan sakit kalian?" Tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Tentu saja senang, karena mereka selalu kompak dalam kesehatan mereka," cerita Yachiru membuat Toushiro menautkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Selalu?" ulangnya sedikit tak yakin dan… er… curiga?

"Ya… SELALU!" tekan Tatsuki. "Lebih dari lima bulan aku mengenal mereka berdua, mereka berdua memang selalu sakit di waktu yang sama dan anehnya lagi, dengan penyakit yang sama," jelas Tatsuki sambil menyeruput mienya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Toushiro tak percaya sekaligus takjub. Sementara Karin dan Yuzu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda semangat.

"Itu tandanya kami kompak!" ucap Yuzu bangga. Karin, meski dengan tampang kalem menyetujui ucapan Yuzu itu.

"Lalu, kali ini, kenapa kalian bisa kena flu?"

"Aku kelamaan mandi!" serempak mereka menjawab. Karin dan Yuzu kembali saling pandang dan Yuzu tertawa ketika melihat Karin tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Toushiro menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku kemana-mana!" ucap Karin kesal setengah mati ketika Toushiro tetap mengikutinya bahkan sampai ke depan toilet. "Aku risih kalau kau menjagaku TEPAT di depan bilik toiletku!" ucap Karin lagi frustasi ketika Toushiro tetap diam membelakanginya di depan pintu bilik salah satu toilet di kamar mandi tersebut. Tapi Toushiro tetap diam tak mendengarkan.<p>

"Karin," panggil Toushiro di luar bilik.

"Apa?" jawab Karin judes.

"Apa aku tak bisa diandalkan untuk menjagamu?"

"Tidak, karena kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku, meski kau laki-laki tapi kau masih bocah!" ucap Karin asal.

BRAK!

Suara itu membuat Karin terkaget-kaget. Itu pasti perbuatan Toushiro. Seenaknya saja dia?

"Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu menjagamu lagi!" ucapnya dan kemudian Karin merasakan dia pergi meninggalkan Karin. Membuat Karin langsung membuka bilik toiletnya dan mencelos ketika Karin melihat tak ada siapapun di depannya. Jangan-jangan dia salah bicara lagi?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Seseorang menyeringai ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut silver panjang keluar dari toilet dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Orang itu menyeringai kemudian dia melangkah menuju toilet dan sengaja berdiri di depan Karin.<p>

"Oh, Kau…," Karin menyapa orang itu tanpa curiga, orang itu tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" ucap orang itu dengan wajah yang dibuat semerana mungkin. Karin menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Um.. baiklah," ucap Karin setuju meski agak aneh. Bantuan apa? Orang itu tersenyum kemudian mengajak Karin keluar dari toilet dan menyuruh Karin untuk mengikutinya….

Atap sekolah…

"Lalu, ngapain kita kemari?" Tanya Karin bingung. Apa yang harus dibantunya kalau di sini. Orang itu tersenyum. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang tubuhnya. Karin yang ada di depannya menatap senyum orang itu dengan….

Ganjil?

Entah kenapa perasaannya menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi orang yang kini ada di depannya.

"Aku –"

Orang itu melangkah mendekati Karin. Tanpa diketahui oleh Karin, orang itu mengeluarkan mata pisau dari cutter yang dipegangnya di belakang punggungnya itu, senyum orang itu semakin lebar ketika langkahnya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari Karin namun…

"Cukup sampai disitu kau mendekati Karin!" ucap seseorang di belakang orang itu. membuat orang itu membelalak lebar.

"Hitsugaya!" panggil Karin antara kaget dan bingung. Hitsugaya Fuyumi, 'gadis' itu menatap tajam ke orang yang ada tepat membelakanginya.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku, cutter itu, Uno – maksudku, Kurosaki Yuzu_-san_?"

Klotak.

Cutter itu jatuh dari tangannya, membuat Karin kaget ketika ada cutter yang terjatuh dari tangan Yuzu, sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan…

Apa maksud Hitsugaya tentang Kurosaki Yuzu?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karin POV<strong>

Kurosaki Yuzu?

Apa yang dikatakan si bodoh Toushiro itu? Kurosaki? Bukannya marga dari Yuzu adalah Unohana? Dan… kenapa Yuzu menjatuhkan sebuah cutter?

Yuzu, apa jangan-jangan dia …

"Aku tahu, kau lah yang mengerjai Karin waktu itu kan?" Tanya Toushiro bersikap tenang. Dia melangkah pelan namun pasti kearah kami berdua. Aku tercekat mendengar ucapannya, apa? Yuzu yang mengerjaiku?

"Dan kau menunggu aku lengah untuk dapat membunuhnya, bukan?" Tanya Toushiro lagi. kini dia berada tepat di belakang Yuzu, pemuda berambut silver itu menunduk mengambil cutter yang ada di bawah Yuzu kemudian melangkah mendekatiku dan berhenti selangkah di depanku. Dia menatapku sekilas kemudian berbalik menatap Yuzu.

"Apa maksudmu membunuh Karin_-chan_ Fuyumi_-chan_? Dan kenapa kau berpikiran aku yang mengerjainya? Dan tentang Kurosaki, apa aku tak bilang kalau margaku adalah Unohana?" Tanya Yuzu gugup. Mata coklatnya bergerak kea rah manapun, mencoba untuk tidak menatap wajah Toushiro yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sebenarnya aku mulai curiga padamu saat kasus tali sepatu itu. kau dengan lantang mengatakan 'Kejam, siapa yang melakukan ini? Memotong tali sepatu Karin_-chan_ dengan cutter', dari mana kau tahu kalau sepatu Karin dipotong oleh cutter?" Tanya Toushiro memandang tajam kepada Yuzu, Yuzu gelagapan.

"A-aku hanya menebak," ucapnya mendadak gagap. Bola matanya bergerak liar tak tentu akan focus menatap ke mana. Aku menatapnya, dari tingkahnya aku tahu kalau dirinya berbohong, aku tahu itu…

Dan aku merasa hatiku sakit,

Kenapa? Kenapa Yuzu melakukannya padaku? Dan apa maksud Toushiro dengan Kurosaki Yuzu? Apa Yuzu adalah anak dari ….

Aku memejamkan mataku, wajah orang itu, wajah orang bermarga 'Kurosaki' itu membuatku seketika muak, mengingatnya membuatku langsung mengingat kepada wajah ibu yang menangis dan….

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mengingat dua orang itu, wajah ibuku dan wajah...

"Lagipula, kalau aku memang benar pelaku yang mengerjai Karin_-chan_, mengenai kasus bola sepak itu… aku tak mungkin melakukannya, aku kan ada di dekat Karin_-chan_ waktu itu," bela Yuzu.

"Kasus bola sepak itu hanya kebetulan," ucap Toushiro lagi. Yuzu tersentak kaget. "Bola itu hanyalah kebetulan dan kau memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memperkuat alibimu," ucap Toushiro lagi. Yuzu terdiam. "Saat vas bunga itu, kau tidak ada di antara kami, itu menambah point kecurigaanku, kemudian saat kartu yang menempel di pintu kamar kami… kau yang menempelkannya. Karena kau adalah orang terakhir yang masuk ke kamar kami, bukan?" ucap Toushiro lagi, tajam. Yuzu terdiam. "Menyerahlah, aku tahu motifmu, Yuzu_-san_," ucap Toushiro lagi, kali ini Yuzu tidak membantah. Gadis itu malah tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga kau adalah pengganggu, Fuyumi_-chan_," ucapnya tajam. Kedua tangannya dilipat ke dada, gayanya angkuh, gaya yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Dan aku takjub kau mengetahui identitasku, fuyu_-chan_," ucap Yuzu lagi. aku kaget ketika mendengar itu. jadi… jadi…

Kulihat Yuzu mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Mata coklatnya menatapku dengan dingin, membuatku langsung membeku. Yuzu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang mengerikan.

"Hai, Karin-_neechan_…," katanya membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ruangan yang mencekam, dua orang manusia dewasa tengah berhadapan, dan dua orang bocah perempuan yang mengintip di sela-sela pintu. <em>

"_Kau…," suara bergetar dari perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang itu memecah kesunyian, walaupun tidak memecah suasana mencekam yang melingkupi mereka berdua. "Yakin?" lanjut sang wanita, sekarang bukan hanya suaranya yang bergetar, tetapi tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar. Namun hal itu tidak membuat lelaki brewok dihadapannya terenyuh._

"_Pergilah," ucapnya dingin dan tangis wanita itupun pecah. _

"_Suamiku…," isaknya pedih tapi pria itu hanya menatapnya dingin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya._

"_Kita sudah bercerai, misaki. Mengertilah," ucap pria itu masih dengan nada dinginnya membuat wanita itu hanya menggeleng tak percaya sembari menutup mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya akan nada dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh pria yang menjadi suaminya selama sepuluh tahun lebih itu dan pernyataan dari pria itu membuat kedua bocah berusia sekitar tiga tahun yang mengintip di sela pintu itu menghambur keluar._

"_Okaachan, otouchan," ucap mereka menangis_

* * *

><p>Ingatan belasan tahun itu entah kenapa hadir kembali. Entah kenapa ingatan itu langsung muncul ketika mata hitamku dan mata coklatnya saling beradu.<p>

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Karin_-chan_ akan melupakan aku," ucap Yuzu. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sekarang dan entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaannya sekarang. "Padahal aku tidak pernah melupakanmu," ucapnya lagi.

"Yuzu, aku…."

"Padahal kita kembar kan? tapi kau melupakanku begitu saja!" nada dalam suaranya naik. Aku menatap Yuzu dengan perasaan… entahlah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Kaget, sedih, menyesal dan berbagai perasaan yang saling bertolak belakang memenuhi hatiku sekarang.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa sampai tidak sadar bahwa Yuzu adalah adik kembarku?

Padahal sudah setahun lamanya aku bersamanya….

"Kalian semua kejam! Bahkan… bahkan saat _okaachan_ meninggal kalian tidak datang!" teriak Yuzu membuat petir serasa menyambar kepalaku.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyaku tak percaya. "_Okaachan_ meninggal?" tanyaku tak percaya. Melihat ekspresi terkejutku membuat Yuzu mendengus.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Karin_-chan_!" tuduhnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu Yuzu!" belaku jujur. Meninggal? Ibuku? Kapan? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar hari ini. Yuzu yang berniat membunuhku selama ini, Yuzu juga adalah adik kembar yang sudah lama tak kuketahui dia ada di mana. Sekarang? Sekarang aku mendengar bahwa wanita yang melahirkanku telah meninggal?

Demi Tuhan kenapa hal ini bisa….

"Ah ya… _otouchan_ pasti tidak akan memberitahumu, begitupun dengan Ichi_-nii_," ucap Yuzu getir. Aku bisa melihat mata coklatnya meredup.

"Kau tahu Karin_-chan_, saat _okaachan_ meninggal, aku berjuang sendirian untuk hidup," ucap Yuzu lagi. gadis itu kemudian tertawa hambar dan mulai bercerita mengenai dirinya yang menemui pria bermarga Kurosaki itu. saat Yuzu menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ibu meninggal, namun baik ayah maupun Ichi_-nii_, kakak lelakiku tak mengubrisnya. Mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan Yuzu yang memohon.

"Aku kemudian diadopsi keluarga Unohana," ucap Yuzu sembari mengangkat bahu, kemudian mendekatiku dan itu membuat Toushiro siaga. "Tapi meski aku sudah punya keluarga, aku tetap membenci dirimu, kakak," ucapnya kemudian dengan sekali hentak gadis itu berlari ke arahku kemudian mendorong Toushiro yang sedikit lengah sembari menodongkan cutter yang lain ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, pasrah menunggu hujaman mata cutter ke tubuhku sembari menutup mataku, namun….

Aku tidak merasakan sakit.

"Bukalah matamu, bodoh!" ucap suara yang kukenal , membuatku membuka mataku dan terbelalak kaget ketika darah keluar dari telapak tangan Toushiro.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Dengan refleks aku menutupi mulutku yang menganga. Toushirou… Toushiro…

"Minggir!" perintah Yuzu kalut. Matanya nyalang memandang Toushiro. Tapi Toushiro hanya tersenyum. Dia semakin menggenggam erat mata cutter itu kemudian merebutnya dan memiting Yuzu sehingga gadis itu mengaduh.

"Kalau kau mencoba sekali lagi membunuh Karin, Aku tidak akan segan-segan membawamu ke penjara," desisnya tajam kemudian mendorong Yuzu hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan meringis. Toushiro melayangkan tatapan merendahkan ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah Hitsugaya," ucapku kemudian berjalan membelakangi Toushiro. Aku kemudian berjongkok, menatap wajah penuh kekesalan di sana, wajah Yuzu.

"Aku tahu alasanmu membenciku," ucapku membuat tubuhnya menegang namun wajahnya tak kunjung menengadah untuk sekedar menatap wajahku. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau _okaachan_ meninggal, aku juga tidak tahu kalau waktu itu kau mendatangi mereka berdua," ucapku pelan. Rasanya tenggorokanku sakit sekaligus kering, mataku memanas.

Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis.

"_Berjanjilah kau tidak boleh menangis meski okaachan tidak bersamamu, ya, Karin,"_

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengingatmu," ucapku.

Bukan… sebenarnya hatiku mengingatnya. Perasaan senang saat bersamanya, perasaan khawatir dan tidak suka ketika Yuzu dilanda khawatir dan perasaan rindu ketika tidak melihatnya.

Hatiku sebenarnya mengingatnya.

Mataku sudah mulai berair, pandanganku sudah mengabur dan itu membuatku berdiri, berjalan sembari menarik Toushiro menjauhi Yuzu yang masih jatuh terduduk.

"Dan maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi saudaramu yang baik," kataku sebelum menutup pintu atap….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Toushiro POV<strong>

Asrama …

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Poni hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya sibuk mengobati lukaku. Sebisa mungkin dia bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan datar. Aku tahu perasaannya. Aku tahu rasanya dibenci oleh saudara yang aku sayangi.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa Shiro_-chan_? Kenapa kau…."_

"Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu dari dulu kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat khayalanku terputus. Kini otakku focus kepada gadis yang sok kuat dihadapanku ini.

"Apanya?" tanyaku.

"Bahwa Yuzu yang menggencetku?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang tidak bisa kuprediksi. Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Karena nyatanya aku memang sudah tahu semenjak kartu terakhir yang kutemukan di loker sepatu saat itu.

"Ya," jawabku jujur dan itu membuat pergerakkan tangannya berhenti untuk sesaat. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa motifnya mengerjaimu," lanjutku lagi.

"Dan dari mana kau tahu kalau Yuzu adalah…," sepertinya dia sulit untuk menyebutkannya.

"Dari seorang teman," ucapku langsung. Dan itu membuat Karin langsung ber"Oh" saja dan pembicaraan kembali terhenti. Aku menatapnya, menatap kepalanya yang semakin tertunduk, aku merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan rasa sakit darinya.

Apa karena kami berpegangan tangan? Atau karena aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya?

Di saat situasi seperti ini, aku berharap teman-temannya kemari dan membuat keributan di sini.

"Sudah selesai," ucapnya ketika dia sudah membebat telapak tanganku. Aku menatap telapak tanganku yang dibebat olehnya. Hm… rapi juga. Kemudian pandanganku beralih kepadanya yang sedang sibuk membereskan kotak obat kemudian dia berbalik membelakangiku.

Punggungnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap sok kuat di saat seperti ini," ucapku akhirnya. Membuat pergerakannya berhenti dan terdiam.

"Kau… tidak tahu apa-apa," ucapnya penuh penekanan dan sepertinya kalimat itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Membuatku semakin tidak tahan melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini. Aku berjalan mendekatinya kemudian …

"_Hai Matsumoto,"_

"_Ya, taichou?"_

"_Bagaiaman caranya menghibur seorang… ekhem… gadis?"_

_Dan Matsumoto tertawa ketika melihat wajah taichou-nya yang memerah kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang taichou imutnya._

GREB!

Aku, Hitsugaya Toushiro, 13 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, secara sadar, memeluk seorang gadis….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karin POV<strong>

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap sok kuat di saat seperti ini,"

Perkataannya itu membuatku langsung membatu. Aku terdiam sembari mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku yang entah kenapa berkeringat. Kata-katanya membuat air mataku sudah tidak kuat untuk membendung air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk keluar.

"Kau… tidak tahu apa-apa," ucapku penuh penekanan.

Bodoh! Tidak seharusnya aku membalasnya. Aku bisa mendengar suaraku serak, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah membasahi pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa asinnya air mataku sendiri.

Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan membuat Yuzu membenciku?

Dan kenapa aku bisa melupakan wajah adikku sendiri? Hanya karena marga Yuzu berubah? Hanya karena sudah lebih dari dua belas tahun aku tidak melihatnya, hanya karena….

Aku bodoh! Aku…

Aku membelalakan mata ketika ada dua tangan yang memeluk perutku. Kemudian aku dapat merasakan nafasnya, nafas Toushiro dan hangatnya tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanyaku kepadanya, panic.

Ini pertama kalinya aku dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki.

"Berisik! Jangan banyak tanya dan menangislah!" perintahnya kesal. Aku hanya diam. Terlalu kaget dengan perlakuannya yang berbeda.

Membuat detak jantungku tidak normal.

"Menangislah sepuasmu dan jadilah kuat ketika kau berhenti menangis," ucapnya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku hanya bisa diam saja. "Kau boleh menangis dihadapanku, Karin," ucapnya lembut.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah?" bentakku. Ya… memangnya dia siapa? Memangnya dia siapa sehingga aku boleh menangis dihadapannya? Kalimatnya seolah mengatakan bahwa aku boleh-boleh saja terlihat lemah dihadapannya, bahwa aku boleh saja mengandalkannya. Menyebalkan!

Tapi yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi….

Kenapa aku malah menangis dihadapannya dengan keras?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pemuda itu membekap mulut seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah terbelalak sembari manatap tajam.<em>

"_Uph… uph…," ucap sang gadis sembari memukul-mukul lengan pemuda namun hal itu tidak membuat sang pemuda melepaskan telapak tangannya._

"_Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan berteriak, aku akan melepaskanmu," ancam sang pemuda membuat si gadis mengangguk cepat-cepat. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya si pemuda melepaskan si gadis, membuat si gadis langsung mengambil nafasnya cepat-cepat._

"_Hitsugaya Fuyumi, kau… cowok?" Tanya si gadis yang bernama Karin itu dengan muka horror. Mendengar itu, Hitsugaya Fuyumi kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum._

_Senyuman iblis dari neraka._

"_Benar, lalu, kau mau apa?" tanyanya membuat Karin merinding. _

"_A-aku akan melaporkannya kepada ibu asrama dan membuatmu dikeluarkan!" ancam Karin yang langsung melompat keluar dari himpitan Hitsugaya dan dinding. Namun belum sempat dia menarik handle pintu, tangan Karin sudah ditarik duluan dan kembali berada di tengah-tengah Hitsugaya dan dinding._

"_Kalau kau berani bilang kepada orang lain…," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang semakin menakutkan. "…Kau akan menyesal!" ucap Hitsugaya lagi, kali ini dengan wajah datar, tanpa senyum sama sekali._

_Sungguh mengerikan._

"_Ka-kau berani mengancamku? Memangnya aku takut?" Tantang Karin yang tidak pernah terima jika diancam oleh orang lain. "Aku akan melaporkan bahwa ka…."_

_Cup!_

_Karin membelalakkan matanya ketika bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang basah yang menempel di bibirnya, menjilat area bibirnya, membuat wajah horror Karin semakin menjadi._

_Karin membeku dengan semua bulu kuduknya berdiri._

"_Kalau kau berani mengatakannya pada orang lain, aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini!" ancam Hitsugaya dengan tatapan mata yang mengatakan-ini-bukan-sekedar-ancaman._

"_Ka-kau..."_

"_Nah, sekali lagi, salam kenal, Kurosaki Karin_-san_" ucapnya dengan senyum lembut tadi._

_Karin hanya diam membatu._

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku ketika sinar matahari menerpa wajahku, aku menghela nafas ketika mengingat mimpiku. Itu kan kejadian saat pertama kalinya aku mengetahui jati dirinya.<p>

Aku menghela nafas dengan wajah merona, kemudian aku mengganti posisiku dengan menyamping dan tambah meronalah mukaku ketika aku menyadari bahwa mukaku langsung menempel di dadanya.

KATS!

Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh mukaku, apalagi ketika tangannya bergerak mendorongku untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya dan tangannya langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Ukh… posisi yang…

"Oi… _okiru_!" perintahku malu dan gugup. "Oi Toushiro, Oki –"

Tok.. tok… tok….

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Toushiro (sepertinya) menggeliat dan membuka matanya. ketika dia melihat kepalaku yang menempel di dadanya…

"WAH!" dia berteriak dengan keras sembari terduduk dengan wajah yang… merah?

Melihat itu sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa, tapi berhubung wajahku juga sudah memerah, aku tidak bisa menertawakannya kan?

Tok… tok…tok…

Ketukan pintu itu membuat kami terlonjak, kemudian Toushiro mengambil wignya dan memasangkannya ke kepala.

"Biar kubuka," ucapnya kaku aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kaku dan membiarkan Toushiro beranjak menuju pintu, dan ketika pintu terbuka….

DOR!

Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung berlari menghampiri Toushiro,

"Toushiro ada ap –"

Dan aku langsung menutup mulutku.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuap-cuap:<p>

Akhirnya update juga! *PLAK!*

Sorry, lama. Soalnya aku sibuk dan pas sibuk akunya pengen bikin fict yang lain, hahaha.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, khusus chapter ini aku panjangin dan kasih next chapternya deh… hehe

Balasan review buat yang log-in kali ini aku pm ya… hehe

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

.

"Kau bisa mengambilkannya di gudang?"

"Ok!"

.

JLEB!

Ukh…

"Toushirou!"

.

"Aku akan tetap mengikuti dramanya!"

.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjagamu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Makin seru gak? Semoga aja makin seru dan di chap ini gak ada typos. Makasih buat yang masih setia mengikuti perkembangan bokutachi ini. Kalau gak ada halangan, bokutachi selesai dengan dua kasus lagi.

Dan karena aku libur sebulan, aku jadi bisa sering update fict-fict aku… n_n

Oh ya… selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya… ^^ bagi yang menjalankannya tentu aja…

Jadi…

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	8. Chapter 8 : drama

Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh mukaku, apalagi ketika tangannya bergerak mendorongku untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya dan tangannya langsung memelukku dengan erat.

Ukh… posisi yang…

"Oi… _okiru_!" perintahku malu dan gugup. "Oi Toushiro, Oki –"

Tok.. tok… tok….

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat Toushiro (sepertinya) menggeliat dan membuka matanya. ketika dia melihat kepalaku yang menempel di dadanya…

"WAH!" dia berteriak dengan keras sembari terduduk dengan wajah yang… merah?

Melihat itu sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa, tapi berhubung wajahku juga sudah memerah, aku tidak bisa menertawakannya kan?

Tok… tok…tok…

Ketukan pintu itu membuat kami terlonjak, kemudian Toushiro mengambil wignya dan memasangkannya ke kepala.

"Biar kubuka," ucapnya kaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kaku dan membiarkan Toushiro beranjak menuju pintu, dan ketika pintu terbuka….

DOR!

Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung berlari menghampiri Toushiro,

"Toushiro ada ap –"

Dan aku langsung menutup mulutku.

**BOKUTACHI NO LABYRINTH **

.

.

Disclaimer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kira's labyrinth © Obayashi Miyuki

Bokutachi no labyrinth © Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Warning:

OOC, Abal, Gaje, perusakan karakter dan bentuk tubuh mereka, misteri, dll

.

.

Thanks to:

Nenk rukiakate

Yowarul

FuckAlterEgo

Amai Yuki

.

Don't like

Please, don't read!

**Happy Reading…**

Toushiro menatap ke moncong pistol dengan tatapan kaget bercampur Syok. Aku menatap Toushiro dan orang yang mengacungkan pistol kepadanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sedetik….

Dua detik…

Tiga detik ….

"Pft… Hahahahahhahha," tawa kemudian terdengar dari belakang pelatuk pistol. Suara seorang perempuan berambut blonde yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat itu tubuh Toushiro gemetar dengan muka yang amat merah dan empat buah siku berukuran besar yang ada di belakang kepalanya.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Ahahaha… gomenne _taichou_~"

**Bokutachi Labyrinth by me :D**

"Berhentilah tertawa!" Toushiro mencak-mencak di depan Rangiku-_sensei_ yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menatap ulah mereka berdua dengan sweatdrop. Tingkah mereka persis seperti kakak yang menjahili adiknya ketimbang hubungan atasan dan bawahan.

"Go- gomenne _taicho__u_... hum… tapi… wajah _taichou_ tadi benar-benar… huf…."

Kini muka Matsumoto benar-benar merah karena mati-matian menahan tawa. Toushiro BT berat.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" usirnya dan itu membuat Rangiku-_sensei_ mulai dapat bisa menahan tawanya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tahu kalau Rangiku-_sensei_ itu jahilnya tingkat tinggi. Beliau adalah guru Bahasa Inggris dan beliau memiliki cara mengajar yang aneh, menurutku. Kau tahu kann? Memanfaatkan keseksiannya, ya... seperti itulah.

"Ok… Ok saya hanya mau membantu anda," ucapnya . Dia mengibaskan rambut blondenya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Saya tahu orang yang mengenal kakak anda dengan baik, dan mungkin orang itu tahu penyebab kematian kakak anda."

Aku bertaruh wajah Toushiro kini mendadak tegang. Aku melihat kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Siapa?" tanyanya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Rangiku-_sensei_ terdiam. Aku merasa wanita itu sedikit enggan memberitahu _taichou_-nya. "Ada empat orang yang berhubungan dekat dengan Hinamori Momo_-san_ dua tahun yang lalu," ucapnya. "Dan anda mengenal dua diantaranya…."

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

"Toushiro?" Aku memanggilnya yang tengah menatap lama buku tebalnya yang lain. heran. Dia punya berapa banyak buku tebal sih? "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Toushiro menatapku datar kemudian mengangguk dengan kaku. "Kau yakin?" tanyaku lagi. dia tidak menjawab. Dia malah berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan sangat tidak sopan. Aku terpaku untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku harus mengejarnya.

**Normal POV**

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan. Pikirannya melayang kepada informasi yang diberikan oleh letnannya tersebut. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu itu. tinggal selangkah lagi untuk keluar dari labirin masa lalu yang sering mengganggunya dengan intens. Toushiro terdiam. Perasaan ragu, takut dan… entahlah apa namanya. Dia tidak mengerti perasaan yang kini ada di hatinya.

"Oi… Tou – ukh… Hitsugaya!" panggilan itu membuat Toushiro tersentak kaget.

Are?

Ada di mana dia sekarang? Toushiro menatap sekelilingnya. Secara ajaib, pemuda itu sudah ada di taman asrama.

"Kau mau ke mana sih bodoh?" umpat Karin di belakang Toushiro. Toushiro menatap Karin dengan linglung kemudian hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Karin mendengus.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita siap-siap ke sekolah," ucap Karin kemudian menarik Toushiro. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Toushiro yang dingin, berbeda dengan Toushiro yang sedari tadi menatap tangannya dan tangan Karin yang saling bertautan. Diam-diam perasaannya menghangat. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, pemuda itu merasa nyaman dengan genggaman tangan Karin yang menurutnya hangat itu.

"Hei, anti cowokmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Toushiro membuat Karin menoleh ke belakang dengan bingung. "Kau sudah tidak membenci cowok lagi?" Tanya Toushiro datar sambil melirik tangan Karin yang menggenggam tangannya. Karin yang melihat arah lirikan Toushiro langsung blushing berat.

"U… UWAAA!" teriaknya langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. Melihat tingkah Karin yang menurutnya berlebihan, Toushiro mendecih dan kecewa bersamaan….

Seharusnya dia tidak usah bicara yang macam-macam tadi...

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

"Yuzu… mana?" ragu-ragu gadis berambut hitam itu bertanya kepada Yachiru yang juga merupakan teman sekamar Yuzu setelah kasus pembunuhan Rukia itu. Yachiru menatap Karin dengan bingung.

"Memangnya Yuzu_-chan_ tidak bilang?" tanyanya. Dengan kaku Karin mengangguk, mengundang kepala Yachiru untuk miring sedikit, posenya dalam berfikir. "Kupikir dia mengatakan alasannya kepadamu, mengingat kalian satu tingkat," ucap Yachiru lagi. Karin terdiam, gadis itu menunduk ketika mendengar ucapan Yachiru. Dulu, Yuzu selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya, tapi sejak kejadian kemarin, masihkah dia berharap Yuzu akan bersikap seperti biasa kepadanya?

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" itu suara Orihime ketika melihat wajah Karin yang terlihat merana.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucap Tatsuki heran.

"Ah, daripada itu, apa Yuzu_-chan_ sakit? mengingat kemarin dia flu, apa sakitnya parah?" Toushiro mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari tersenyum. Diliriknya Karin yang masih diam menunduk. Sedikit banyak, Toushiro merasa bersalah karena dialah yang menyebabkan Karin dan Yuzu seperti ini.

"Entahlah, saat aku bangun, Yuzu_-chan_ sudah tidak ada," gumam Yachiru sambil mengambil nasinya. "Tapi dia menulis _notes_ bahwa dia mendadak harus pergi karena ada telepon dari kediaman Unohana," ucap Yachiru lagi. "Sepertinya masalahnya serius."

"Eh? Masalah serius apa? Kenapa Retsu_-chan_ tidak dipanggil ke rumahnya?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

Deg!

Toushiro membeku di tempat. Pemuda itu langsung meletakan sumpit dan mangkuk nasi yang baru dihabiskannya setengah.

"Ano… Orihime_-san_," panggil Toushiro. Orihime yang sedang menyeruput sup misonya hanya bergumam pelan. "Apa anda mengenal Hinamori Momo_-san_?"

Tiba-tiba saja Orihime tersedak. Tatsuki, meski tadi ikut terkejut dengan sigap memberikan air minum kepada Orihime sembari mengusap-ngusap punggung gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" selidik Tatsuki dengan mata disipitkan. "Memangnya kau siapanya Momo?" Tanya tatsuki lagi.

"Aku adiknya," ucap Toushiro pelan. Mendengar itu Toushiro bersumpah melihat mata kedua senpainya itu membulat.

"Oh, begitu?" itu reaksi dari Orihime yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. "Uhm… semua anak kelas tiga mengenalnya, benar kan Tatsuki_-chan_?"

Tatsuki mengangguk. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya nama kakaknya merupakan hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan.

"Apa kalian kenal… maksudku akrab dengan kakakku?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Dibilang akrabpun…," Dengan gugup Orihime menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Aku dan Momo_-chan_ adalah teman satu klub. Kami ikut dalam klub drama sekolah," ucap Orihime lagi. "Tapi hanya begitu saja, karena dia akrab dengan trio mabudachi( best friends) di sekolah kita," ucap Orihime lagi.

"Trio Mabudachi?" Tanya Toushiro bingung. Dia belum mendengar berita ini dari Rangiku.

"Itu julukan kami," jawaban itu terdengar dari samping Toushiro, membuat yang lainnya terlonjak kaget. Dua orang perempuan dengan nampan makanan yang sudah kosong ada di sana. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang di kepangnya ke depan tersenyum lembut kepada Toushiro.

"Isane-senpai, Retsu-senpai," panggil Yachiru sumringah. Mendengar nama yang dipanggil Yachiru membuat tubuh Toushiro dan Karin menegang.

"Karena kesibukanku, aku baru bisa memberi salam kepadamu hari ini, maafkan aku, Hitsugaya Fuyumi_-san_," ucap perempuan bernama Unohana Retsu dengan senyumnya.

"Apa maksud senpai?" Tanya Toushiro tegang.

"Aku tahu tentangmu dari Chizuru."

Perkataan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di meja itu langsung terdiam, wajah Toushiro menegang.

"Tenang saja," seolah bisa membaca pikiran Toushiro, Isane membuka suara, menatap Toushiro tajam kemudian tersenyum menantang. "Kami tidak menyalahkanmu karena kejadian Chizuru tersebut," lanjutnya membuat Toushiro kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Terima kasih kalau kalian mengerti," ucapnya.

"Kami bisa memberitahukan mengenai kakakmu, dengan satu syarat, Fuyumi_-san_," katanya kemudian gadis itu sedikit membungkuk kemudian berbisik. "Bermainlah dengan kami."

"Eh?"

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" perkataan itu terlontar dari perempuan itu. Dengan senyum manis yang terkembang. Gadis itu menatap gadis berambut _silver_ panjang dihadapannya.

"Membunuhku?" Tanya si gadis berambut _silver_ dengan nada sinis kebanggaannya. Terdengar tidak peduli dan tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman si gadis berambut hitam.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Dari sikapnya yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang menegang, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa gadis berambut _silver_ dan bermata _emerald_ itu tengah ketakutan. Tak terkecuali gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya. Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar. Saking lebarnya membuat matanya menyipit mengerikan. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah mendekati gadis yang amat dibencinya itu kemudian mendekati si gadis yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Gadis itu menyentuhkan pisau lipat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke wajah manis gadis itu.

"Sayangnya, aku masih ingin bermain-main," kata gadis itu membuat mata _emerald_ itu membelalak ketakutan.

"Yak…CUT!"

Suara itu membuat dua gadis yang berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat langsung saling menjauh sejauh satu langkah.

"_Otsukaresama_," ucap gadis berambut hitam, Unohana Retsu sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. Hitsugaya Toushiro membalas jabat tangan itu.

"Wah.. _acting_ yang mengagumkan, Fuyu_-chan_!" puji Orihime sembari bertepuk tangan senang.

"Cih, apa sih yang tidak bisa gadis ini lakukan?" Tanya Tatsuki kesal. Toushiro hanya mengumbar senyum simpul andalannya.

"Ah, kalian berdua terlalu memuji," katanya.

"Tapi aktingmu benar-benar bagus, Fuyumi_-san_," tiba-tiba saja Isane sudah ada di belakang Toushiro membuat Toushiro tersentak kaget. "Pantas saja jika kau mengenalkan diri sebagai adik dari orang itu."

"Apa maksud senpai?" Tanya Toushiro tajam setajam tatapannya kepada gadis itu. Isane hanya terdiam. gadis jangkung itu kemudian membelai rambut Toushiro yang panjang.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak tahu sifat asli kakakmu itu," ucapnya tajam, Toushiro terdiam.

"Cukup Isane," ucap Retsu tegas kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Toushiro.

"Aku berharap dengan adanya kamu, drama tahun ini akan sukses," ucap Retsu sembari pamit pergi. Meninggalkan kesan yang lumayan mengganggu bagi Toushiro.

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

Judul drama yang akan diperankan oleh Toushiro adalah '_The Sin'_. Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis bernama Mizuki yang tanpa sengaja menemukan seorang malaikat cantik bernama Rin yang tengah terkapar dengan sayap yang terlepas dari punggungnya. Mizuki menolong Rin kemudian mengajaknya tinggal bersama berhubung Mizuki yang memang tinggal sendiri. Awalnya hubungan mereka baik bagaikan adik dan kakak tapi lama kelamaan Mizuki merasakan kalau Rin terlalu bersikap posesif kepadanya. Rin akan memandang tajam orang-orang yang mendekati Mizuki. Puncak dari drama ini adalah saat Daisuke, orang yang menyukai Mizuki – begitupun sebaliknya – mengajak Mizuki pacaran. Mizuki senang karena Daisuke juga menyukainya dan hal itu memicu keanehan lain yang ditunjukan oleh Rin. Rin jadi sering marah, nyaris melukai dirinya sendiri dan tidak jarang Rin mengganggu hubungan Mizuki-Daisuke.

Mizuki yang akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya, dengan tatapan marah bertanya dan memarahi Rin, tapi jawaban yang diterima dari Rin justru membuat Mizuki kaget.

"Karena Mizuki adalah milik Rin."

Toushiro melempar skrip naskah dengan kesal. Dia merasa dirinya bodoh karena mengikuti drama yang menurutnya aneh ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi Mizuki," suara itu membuat Toushiro mendelik. Kurosaki Karin ada di sana, dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Urusai!" bentak Toushiro murka. Sementara Karin masih mempertahankan tawa gelinya. Kemudian Karin duduk tepat di sebelah Toushiro dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman yang langsung diterimanya.

"Oi Toshiro," panggil Karin dan hanya dijawab 'hn' oleh Toushiro.

"Demi kakakmu, kau rela menyamar menjadi perempuan, kemudian kau rela masuk klub drama, apa kakakmu sebegitu berharganya bagimu?" tanya Karin membuat Toushiro terdiam dengan ekspresi tak bisa didefinisikan. Toushiro menggenggam botol minumannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Sekedar ingin tahu saja," ucap Karin.

"Dia berharga," ucap Toushiro singkat, intonasi suaranya terdengar kaku namun serius. "Orang pertama yang membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan," ucap Toushiro lagi membuat Karin langsung menoleh kepada teman sekamarnya.

Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan helai demi helai rambut keduanya, di mata Karin saat ini, terpampang wajah Toushiro yang menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi terluka.

GREP!(?)

Toushiro membelalakkan matanya ketika seorang Kurosaki Karin memeluknya. Kedua lengannya memeluk kepala Toushiro dan membawa kepala Toushiro dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Ka –"

"_Urusai_!" potong Karin dengan nada membentak, sungguh gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya melakukan ini. Yang jelas, saat melihat ekspresi terluka terpasang di wajah datar Toushiro membuat Karin tidak suka dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, memeluk pemuda menyebalkan di dekatnya, berharap dengan pelukan darinya pemuda itu akan mengurangi kesedihan yang bergelayut di dalamnya.

Dan harapan Karin sepertinya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Di dalam pelukan Karin, pemuda berambut _silver_ itu tersenyum, sedikit bebannya terkurangi entah karena apa, wajahnya sedikit merona menyadari bahwa Karin memeluknya. Toushiro bisa mendengar detak jantung Karin yang berdetak dengan kencang, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan jantungnya ikutan berdetak dengan tidak normal. Toushiro kemudian menggerakan kedua tangannya, hendak membalas pelukan Karin namun...

"Wah... wah..."

Dengan refleks Karin mendorong Toushiro dan menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa meter dari Toushiro, membuat tangan Toushiro melayang tak jelas di udara.

"I-Ichimaru-_sensei_!" pekik Karin dengan wajah super duper merah, dihadapannya seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 20-an tengah berdiri dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"He... sepertinya aku mengganggu," ucap Ichimaru Gin dengan nada di buat-buat. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekati Karin. "Tapi mengganggu gadis-gadis manis yang sedang bermesraan tak membuatku merasa bersalah," ucapnya lagi kemudian lelaki itu menyentuh helai rambut Karin, membuat Karin langsung tersentak dan menggigil ketakutan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Karin masih tidak suka – bahkan takut – disentuh oleh manusia berkelamin pria.

"Kalau gadis-gadis manis seperti kalian berpasangan, pasti akan banyak cowok yang langsung patah hati," lanjut Ichimaru Gin kemudian lelaki berusia 20-an itu merendahkan wajahnya, memposisikan bibirnya untuk mengecup helaian rambut yang ada di genggamannya namun...

Karin terdorong belakang, helaian rambut yang ada di genggaman Ichimaru terlepas dengan paksa. Toushiro ada di sana, berada di tengah antara Karin dan Ichimaru dengan wajah tegas. Ichimaru Gin menyeringai.

"Jangan macam-macam _ero_-_sensei_," ucap Toushiro sewot dengan tiga siku di dahinya membuat laki-laki dihadapannya semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Ah! Sang '_seme_' cemburu, heh?" ledek Ichimaru membuat aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Toushiro, sementara Karin? Wajahnya sudah merona merah.

"Kita pergi!" ajak Toushiro sembari menggandeng tangan Karin dan berjalan melewati Ichimaru Gin.

"Hitsugaya Fuyumi_-san_," panggil Ichimaru Gin membuat Toushiro langsung berhenti, namun tidak berminat untuk berbalik melihat wajah laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu. "Berhati-hatilah dengan segala tindakanmu, bocah," ucap Ichimaru lagi, setengah mengancam. Toushiro hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian tak bergunamu, _sensei_," ucap Toushiro sambil berjalan pergi begitu saja.

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

"Toushiro!" panggil Karin sambil menunduk. Toushiro tak menanggapi. "Oi, Toushiro!" panggilan Karin naik satu oktaf, tapi tinggi suaranya masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah bisikan. "Hei!" kali ini, bukan lagi warna merah yang menghiasi wajah Karin, tapi lebih kepada tiga siku yang menghias dahinya.

"Hn."

Beruntung kali ini, Toushiro menjawab, meski tanpa menoleh dan masih berjalan di depan Karin.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku," ucap Karin lirih.

Deg!

Langkah Toushiro terhenti,begitu juga dengan Karin. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Toushiro dapat mencerna perkataan Karin.

Sedetik... dua detik...

BETS (?)

Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, Toushiro menarik tangan yang menggenggam tangan Karin dengan wajah yang merah.

"Gomen," ucap Toushiro singkat dan lirih sambil berbalik ke arah lain, kemanapun asal jangan wajah Karin, sementara Karin? Gadis tomboy itu menunduk dengan wajah merah sembari memainkan jarinya,gugup. Entah sejak kapan gadis berambut hitam itu meniru kebiasaanHyuuga Hinata dari fandom lain.

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

Hitsugaya Toushiro berjalan pelan sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Suasana tadi benar-benar membuatnya tak enak hati, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang begitu mengingat perlakuannya tadi terhadap Karin. Entah kenapa sikapnya tadi seperti seseorang yang marah karena miliknya diganggu orang lain.

Toushiro mendadak berhenti berjalan. Otaknya kembali mengulang pemikirannya tadi. seperti seseorang yang marah karena miliknya diganggu orang lain? Jadi Karin adalah milik Toushiro?

Katts...

Muka Toushiro memerah, rasanya panas tubuhnya berkumpul di kedua pipinya dan merambat sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Toushiro menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya.

Apa mungkin dia menyukai... Karin?

"Fuyumi_-chan_," panggilan itu membuat Toushiro tersentak, pemuda itu menoleh mendapati seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan di tangannya, entah apa saja itu. Kalau kau tidak sibuk, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanyanya, hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Toushiro menjawab – dengan senyum palsunya,

"Tentu saja, apa?"

"Tolong ambilkan sayap yang akan digunakan olehmu saat pentas nanti, kami ingin melihat apa kau cocok dengan sayap yang kami buat atau tidak."

"Eh? Memangnya ada adegan saat aku memakai sayap?" tanya Toushiro bingung. Seingatnya gadis itu berperan sebagai manusia biasa, bukan sebagai malaikat.

"Ya, di adegan terakhir, kau akan memakai sayap, Mizuki_-san_," kata orang itu sembari tersenyum. Toushiro mengangguk-angguk mengerti, nanti dirinya akan membaca kembali naskahnya.

"Jadi, Kau bisa mengambilkannya di gudang?"

"Ok!" sahut Toushiro kemudian melangkah pergi menuju gudang. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah belakang gedung, ke arah gudang sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Disini ya?" gumamnya ketika tepat di ujung tempatnya berada, Toushiro melihat sebuah pintu bertuliskan Gudang. Lalu, pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu gudang dan...

JLEB!

Mata Toushiro terbelalak lebar ketika sesuatu menembus tubuhnya. Toushiro menatap ke bawah, sebuah panah menancap di sekitar dadanya. Darah keluar dari tempat panah yang menancap ke tubuhnya itu.

"Ukh…"

Toushiro merintih, kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, menubruk pintu yang baru terbuka setengahnya sehingga terbuka seluruhnya. Toushiro memegang dadanya, kemudian sebelah tangannya mencoba meraih ponsel yang terjatuh di sekitar tubuhnya, namun gagal.

"Kh..."

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berusia tiga belas itu merasakan nafasnya sesak. Tunggu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa rasanya dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal? Apakah karena panah yang tertancap di tubuhnya tepat mengenai titik vitalnya?

Pandangan Toushiro mengabur, mata _emerald_ itu sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, yang terakhir kali yang dilihat Toushiro adalah Ponsel yang tidak bisa diraihnya dan...

"Toushirou!"

Toushiro memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap membuka mata, di hadapannya kini ada Karin, teman sekamarnya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Toushiro! Toushiro!" panggil gadis itu panik, Toushiro tersenyum lemah, dengan gemetar pemuda itu mengambil sebelah tangan Karin dan menatap wajah penuh kecemasan itu.

"Pa-panggil..." ucapnya dengan terpatah-patah. "Panggil Ichimaru Gin... Ja-jangan... kh... panggil siapapun lagi karena a-aku... ma-masih belum boleh ketahuan..."

Dan kemudian gelap yang dilihat Toushiro beserta teriakan Karin yang memanggil namanya yang semakin jauh terdengar...

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

**Toushiro POV**

Saat aku membuka mata, aku berada di ruangan serba putih. Aku menatap ke sekelilingku. Semuanya putih dan tak ada siapapun di sini, selain aku.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Apakah ini yang namanya surga?

Aku menggeleng, aku tak mungkin mati hanya karena tertancap panah seperti itu. Panah itu tidak beracun dan tidak mengenai titik vitalku. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mati.

Aku berlari ke depan, tak ada jalan selain warna putih yang memusingkan mataku. Aku hampir putus asa dan meyakini bahwa kini aku berada di akhirat. Ya, mungkin saja aku telah mati kan?

"..._-chan_."

Deg!

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, tegang. Hei, suara itu...

"Shiro_-chan_."

Secepat kilat aku menoleh ke belakang, di belakangku samar-samar aku melihat sesosok tubuh seseorang. Orang yang sangat ku kenal, orang yang menjadi alasanku masuk ke asrama perempuan.

Hinamori Momo, kakak tiriku.

Aku terhenyak, tubuhku benar-benar kaku sekarang. Menatap orang dihadapanku dengan tampang horor yang kumiliki.

Dan Momo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mendekatiku.

"Shiro_-chan_," panggilnya sambil menjulurkan sebelah lengannya, hendak mengelus pipiku namun dengan refleks aku menghindar...

... dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Ah... A-aku...," ucapanku terbata-bata. Sedikit menengadah aku menatapnya yang tengah memiringkan wajahnya dengan mata yang nyaris tanpa kehidupan cahaya, kemudian mulutnya membuka dan menutup menyusun serangkai kata,

"... - ... -..."

Aku hanya bisa meringis ketika menangkap perkataannya.

"Toushiro!"

Aku tersentak, membuka paksa mataku dan itu menyebabkan kepalaku pening, namun begitu aku melihat wajah Karin yang menatapku dengan khawatir, rasa peningku menghilang, begitu saja.

Ya, begitu saja...

**Bokutachi no Labyrinth by me :D**

"Biaya kamar rumah sakit, 30.000 yen, menjahit luka 10.000 yen, dan transportasi 5000 yen," aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ocehan tentang biaya dari orang berambut perak dihadapanku. "Jadi total biaya yang harus kukeluarkan adalah 45.000 yen. Kau berhutang kepadaku, Hitsugaya_-kun_," lanjutnya. Aku hany amengangguk sebal.

"Segera setelah urusan ini kelar, aku akan membayar semuanya... sekaligus dengan bunganya," ucapku cepat dan itu membuat bibirnya semakin melengkung ke atas, menyeringai. "Ah, aku paling tidak ingin berhutang kepadamu, Gin," kataku.

"Sayangnya kau sudah berhutang kepadaku, Hitsugaya-_taichou_," ucapnya dengan nada meledek. Aku tersenyum pahit. Oh apakah takdir sedang berpihak padanya? Agar dia bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusanku ini? Ukh... "Nah, Lalu?" pertanyaan yang tak jelas dari Ichimaru membuatku menengadah menatap matanya yang selalu menyipit dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar.

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau jelas sedang diincar seseorangkan?" tanyanya, tapi menurutku itu lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan.

"Tidak juga," kataku. "Gudang sekolah selalu didatangi siapapun. Jika memang orang itu mengincarku, ceroboh sekali kalau dia meletakkan alat pembunuh di tempat yang kecil kemungkinannya akan kudatangi."

"Kecuali kalau pelaku yang memancingmu," potong Ichimaru Gin. Ya... memang benar sih...

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan kalau aku bisa diincar oleh pelaku, kan?"

"Ya, benar, lalu?"

Diam sejenak. Mata _emerald_ku memandang Ichimaru Gin lekat, kemudian aku tersenyum, senyum seolah pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya tadi adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar.

"Aku akan tetap mengikuti dramanya!" cetusku. Mendengar itu senyum Ichimaru semakin lebar, hanya sedetik karena setelah itu, dia memasang wajah seolah-olah ini akan merepotkan baginya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjagamu, Hitsugaya_-kun_," katanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, aku memutar bola mata kesal. Yayayaya, kalau ada dia di sini, berarti dia memang harus 'menjaga'ku, pasti.

"Ekhem," suara deheman itu terdengar di sampingku. Aku dan – sepertinya – Ichimaru Gin langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Karin ada di sana, dengan wajah tertekuk dan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada, menuntut sebuah penjelasan. "Maaf mengganggu waktu berbincang kalian berdua, tapi bolehkah aku tahu ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu 'ada apa'?" kataku.

"Well," ucapnya dengan nada kesal. "Dimulai dari, ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?"

Pertanyaannya membuat kami saling berpandangan. Aku menggedikkan bahu, dan Ichimaru Gin yang tadi sempat melepaskan senyumnya kembali tersenyum. Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan selangkah di depanku

"Ekhem," dia berdehem dengan gaya yang memuakkan bagiku kemudian dengan gaya memperkenalkan diri bak pangeran kepada putrinya, Ichimaru Gin melanjutkan, "Namaku Ichimaru Gin, aku kapten divisi 3 dari _seireitei_, Nah, mohon bantuannya, Kurosaki Karin_-san_," dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Karin melongo, makin tidak mengerti.

**To Be Continued**

A/n :

Err... Hai~! *lambai-lambai tangan, langsung ditimpuk. Huwee... maaf~

Lama banget gak update fict ini, gomenne~

Gimana sama chap ini? Pasti kurang memuaskan, huhuhu~

MAAF YA... POKOKNYa bagi yang udah baca review ya~

Hehe

Sign  
>Fuyu-yuki-shiro<p> 


End file.
